EL GUARDIAN DEL CAOS
by XARREN1994
Summary: Kent es un boxeador con un trajico pasado en su vida. Raimbow Black, Sote y Rock Finta estaran acompañandolo en su aventura algo bisarra.
1. Chapter 1

Abri lenta mente mis hojos para despertar de aquel lugar yamado hogar...

**CAPITULO: 1 Kent**

Desperte abriendo mis hojos, lebantandome despacio para ver en donde me en contraba... preguntandome a mi mismo si este lugar era peligroso, por que no tenia mi chamara verde ni mi camiza amarilla?, era normal dudar de algo que jamas ayas visto y tener miedo de ello, por que nunca se sabe si ese lugar podria ser una prision o un matadero y yo lamentable mente podria ser la vicima de esto, temblando sabiaque tenia que pensar rapido para salir de este lugar, lo primero que ise fue visualisarlo con mejor vista ya que obviamente estaba derpertando y en contrarme con este lugar sin razon o por que estar aqui ase que mi mente juegue con migo cruelmente.

Obtuve la vision que queria, alpareser estaba en una clase de cueva con tablas como rejas, no veia nada a ecepcion de una peque a luz afuera, tenia que pensar en salir de aqui rapido no preferiria esperar asique como lo evisto en peliculas como saw de sidi hacer lo primero que se me vino en la cabeza y eso fue el golpear la madera, lo cual dolia pero me estaba de sesperando con la sola idea de que algo me mataria, estaba dando efecto mi plan la tabla estaba rompiendose amedida que mi mano sangraba de mis nudillos, se que siparo de hacer esto almomento se que me dolera mucho.

Cuando la tabla estaba de bilitada pare, luego finalise dandole un golpe con mi talon para que se rompiera, hubo un peque o ajitamiento en esa... comodigo yo prision hubo ruido probocando eco, desidi salirme por esa tabla rota, mi cuerpo es algo ligero lo cual me fasilito algo salir no si antes rasparme de mi espalda y sangrarme leve mente, por un momento me senti aliviado.

Camine lenta mente asia la luz la cual me asia taparme un poco los ojos cuando pude adaptarme a la luz pude ver una clase de criatura peluda era un jabali pero vestia ropa y tenia un maso, trate de no sorprenderme todavia yasia bajo peligro, alpareser estaba hablando con otra criatura similar a el pero mas bajo. Ise lo que segun mi consiensia me desia fui corriendo y con toda la fuerza de mi brazo derecho aun sangrando lo golpie en la nuca callo seco el otro reacciono y vio que avia sangre en mi pu o penso que lo avia matado y deseguro tubo miedo asique se fue coriendo asia un bosque serca de esta cueva. Me quede a reflexionar aserca de esto no antes sin matar a ese jabali con su propio maso, no soy un asesino esta hera la primera ves que avia matado a alguien, pero... porque?

Despues de investigar esta zona en contre mi camiza y mi chamara y una bolsa cafe no contenia nada asique me la puse, ese maso me serviria de ayuda para defenderme pero no podia yebarlo en la bolsa asique de sidi dejarlo, sali de ese lugar lo antes posible trotando para no perder mucha energia, tengo un deporte, es el boxeo no mecanse cuando trote y cuando golpie a ese jabali senti que trono algo y se que no hera mi mano meayudo mucho este deporte y senti que tenia que mejorar mas si mequedaba en este mundo o lugar, pero no desidi pensar en eyo aun tengo que averiguar donde estoy y por que yo?.

Empese a caminar pues ya yebaba 30minutos trotando senti que algo me miraba, tambien creo que esa es la razon de mi comportamiento a mis echos con el jabali que yo lediria furry asu especie, desidi ignorarlo puede que talves sea mi mente perturbada, segui por un camino plano asta que senti que algo andaba a tras de mi. Lo vi era una especie de espectro pero alpareser seguia entre los arbustos, desidi actuar y corri siguiendo el camino.

Se estaba asiendo tarde no podia correr mas, segui caminando con una respirasion agitada y continue.

Paso tiempo ya estaba yegando la noche lo cual measia preocuparme de tener a esa criatura asechandome mas cuando estaba a caer el anocheser mire la luna avia una peque a figura en ella no pude saver que era pero como estaba lejos de mi no me importo y segui caminando pero algo yamo mi atension cuando volteo atras ya que sonaba algo aproximandose y era una careta havia un burro tirando de ella, apestaba medije que ase un burro sin conductor ariba, me miro y sepreocupo lo vi en su mirada pense que si el tenia algo que ver con que estoy aqui a sique fui caminando asia el, cuando yegue a donde estaba me preguntaba si el podia hablar como los dos jabalis que mire, el me hablo.

?:Oye que bienes asiendo por estas sonas?

**Kent**: ...

?: Bueno alpareser no hablas

?:Que te parese si me acompa as?

Pense en las palabras de este burro acaso me queria para ser su amigo o tenerme de un acompa ante para hablar o me mataria sigilosa mente, no quise aries garme no suelo confiarme de mi hogar mucho menos aqui.

**Kent**: (Negue con la cabeza)

?:Vamos alpareser por tu respuesta crees que teare algo verdad?

**Kent**: ...

?:Mira nose cual sea tu especie, pero se que este lugar es peligroso y lo menos que podemos aser es ayudarnos, como veo hay sangre en tu... casco por asi desirlo y esa bolsa es de los jarbarios, asi que creo que pudiste acabar con uno de eyos

**Kent**: (Acerte con la cabeza)

?: Tu podrias defenderme de esos jarbarios y yo te protegeria de los sengunos con mi repelente, haora sabes por que vuele mal, asique dises, echo?

**Kent**: (Acerte con la cabeza)

Me subi al caruaje del burro dijo que seguira caminando siabra probroblemas yo me encargo y el espantara a esos sengunos, puede que sea una de esas cosas que vi en el bosque asique mejor desidi descansar.

Para cuando desperte estabamos cerca de una villa o pueblo, espero en contrar mis respuestas en ese lugar...

**Nota del autor:**Soy novato en esto, acepto cual quier critica para los asentos y cosas de ayuda grasias.


	2. Chapter 2

Acuerdo: Esta historia cambia su aspecto a lo casual, lo cual podra ser terrorifico, grasioso, molesto o cariñoso lo dudo.

Agradesco a los que me apoyaron en los reviews, sin ustedes no huviera seguido grasias

Una herida se atiende...

**CAPITULO 2: Asalto al hospital**

El burro avia de jado de seguir, puesto que avia una casa al lado derecho, yo desidi vajarme del caruaje para poder visualisar una villa al fondo del camino, nesesito tambien atencion medica para mi mano, pense en este lugar de fantasias y a un medigo donde estoy...

?: Bueno esta es mi casa, grasias por tu ayuda

**Kent**: (no ayude en nada) sabes algo sobre esa villa?

?: hablas!

**Kent**: ...

?: No mucho parese, si ese lugar se llama Poniville

**Kent**:(No mejodas...) De acuerdo

?: Mi nombre es cuit, cual es el tuyo?

**Kent**: Kent...

**C****uit**: De acuerdo kent solo tedigo que en esa villa hay un hospital donde talves te puedan curar tu...

**Kent**: Mano

**Cuit**: si... mano... ya que ellos son muy buenos con los forasteros

**Kent**: Sies algo antes visto no?

**Cuit**: si!

Me despedi de Cuit para seguir mi camino tenia mi mano infectada por no lavarla asique creo que tendria que ir a ese hospital deinmediato, la mano derecha empesaba a doler por suerte tenia mi izquierda por si acaso.

Segui el camino trotando mientras pensaba en como recibirian unas criaturas a una especie como yo, pues tengo en cuenta mi apariencia... saldrian coriendo de un primate sin pelo luego me atakarian o me enserarian en una jaula, tambien me tendrian torturando como a los animales del circo (Siento las tima por ellos) tendre mi objetivo ese sera gobernar esa peque a villa cueste lo que cueste.

En el camino...

**Kent**:(Carajo todavia temo como meresiviran entiendo que podran ser ponys por el tipico nombre de la villa, lo cual es muy nostalgico ya que hay un programa para niñas en un canal de la TV que trata sobre ponis parlantes, pero no creo que sea este lugar ya que me en contre con un cerdo aparentemente parado y gual que yo, un humano, todavia me cuesta creer que estoy en un lugar asi)

?:(Pues creo que teresiviran mal!)

**Kent**:Quien dijo eso!

?:(Tu)

**Kent**:Que?

?:(Eres mi aliado humano)

**Kent**:De que cojones hablas!

?:(Hay una historia muy grasiosa en esto Kent)

**Kent**: Eres mi consiencia?

?:(No soy tu hermana)

**Kent**:No tengo hermana

?:(Me yamo Discordia idiota!)

**Kent**:aaaa ok, no te conosco

**Discordia**:(Ne sesito que me liveres de mi prision de piedra)

**Kent**:Bueno... no teconosco y ya me pides que teaga un favor

**Discordia**:(Exactamente simeliberas tendre planes para dominar Equestria tu serias el N-2)

**Kent**:Coño siempre con los numeros, pero nesesito mas poder en mis puños y rapides, siquieres que te livere de tu prision, ademas... donde te encuentras

**Discordia**:(Me encontraba en esa villa que estas biendo, pero desgrasiadamente cuando mederotaron digo cuando medeje derotar por las 6 portadoras de los elementos de la amistad, haora me encuentro en el castillo de las princesas Celestia y Luna, se ve desde tu sitio a lo lejos en una monta as un castillo ai es!)

**Kent**:No mejodas, medaras el poder?

**Discordia**:(No tendras que aserlo por tu cuenta, almenos que encuentres a alguien que te ayude)

**Kent**:Ya me agradaste, bueno intentare de aserme amigo de algun clan

**Discordia**:(Te esperare, Kent)

Despues de una ecena alguien o algo me apedido ayuda para rescatarlo, su tono de voz paresia normal, nada apresurado o preocupado para estar en una prision de haora hire a esa tal villa dirijiendome a su supuesto hospital.

Mas tarde...

Esta deveser poniville, bueno es hora de que mi plan este en marcha!

Corri asta la plasa de la villa, havia decenas de ponys de colores y unicornios tambien logre captar en el cielo a pegazos pero eso no tenia que intervenir en mi plan, saque una piedra de la bolsa la avente a sia una ventana.

**Kent**:Leatine

Fui corriendo asia el lado izquierdo del la plaza, todos estaban aterrados por lo que avia echo y por que corria, asta que alfin lo calise un hospital diria yo tenia una cruz roja eso era sufisiente para mi asique fui asta la entrada del hospital, me encontre con una pony enfermera ledije que nesesito atension medica que alguien me ataco, la pony estaba total mente aterrada asique ledije sabe que jodase! fui asta una sala de hurgensias tenia todo lo nesesario para mi mano, abri los cajones de vendas,alcohol,agua hoxigenada,un osito de felpa, y demas medisinas. Cuando todo estaba listo era hora de descontaminar y vendarla quite la piel infectada de mi mano causandome un grandolor luego puse el alcohol, rompi una silla por el dolor puse dos venditas luego me puse la venda en mi mano, tambien a la izquierda, agare un protector de boca lo lave,lo puse ami medida y lo guarde en la bolsa,haora seguia la parte complicada de todo SALIR DE AQUI!

Escuche sonidos tras la puerta.

**kent**:Quien esta ai

?:Abra sabemos que es usted la criatura que avento una roca a la ventana de la Biblioteca

**Kent**:No nosoy, Fue marulete

?:Marulete?

**Kent**:Biene el burro y tela mete, ajajajajaja

?:aaa! haora Seas o no la vestia, hiras a prision!

**Kent**:OK merindo, abrire la puerta pero no me lastimes

?:Asi esta mejor

Abri la puerta... solte un uppercut izquierdo combinado con un derechazo abajo.

**Kent**:Carajo, casi lo mato a eso leyamo la mordida del lobo

**Kent**:Haora a escapar!

Tome al policia, se que abria mas aya fuera esperandome, pero por que solo mandaron a uno?, cuando sali vi a 5 policias medije

**Kent**:(Deven estar bromeando)

Aroje al policia asia ellos luego era la hora de aserles saber quien manda!.

Agare a un polisia luego ledi un rodillazos en la mandibula asta el momento de sangrar, otro sevenia contra mi a embestirme pero eran de masiado lentos lo esquive con fasilidad luego patada a la cara, avia 3 los cuales se fueron corriendo.

**Kent**:Esta es la seguridad en su villa, meda lastima

?:Oye tu monstruo!

Voltie para encontrarme con una pony de color anaranjado y melena amarilla, paresia vaquera y tenia una soga.

**Kent**:Quien eres tu

?:Mi nombre es applejack

**Kent**: el mio Kent, un gusto conoserte

**Applejack**:Yo no pensaria lo mismo!

La mire fijamente y ella tambien lo iso lo cual concuerda que esto no terminaria bien...


	3. Chapter 3

EL demostra mi nobleza...

**Capitulo 3: El remordimiento**

Algo no megustaba aqui, y era el echo de con quien voy apelear sera una pony, aveces medigo si huir de aqui hera lo corecto que no abria nesesidad de golpearlos a todos solo para poder escapar, en ese caso medigo yo mismo, me estoy rindiendo? por que rendirme no era una opsion para mi y aldesir que no puedo pelear con alguien de diferente sexo no tenia por que tomarlo en cuenta.

**PELEA!**

Di un directo izquierdo a la cara- Ella lanso doble patada con sus cascos traseros- Mecubri el golpe era fuerte mas de lo que esperaba- Avente un uppercut izquierdo Pero lo esquivo quede sorprendido recibi una embestida de ella ami torso, casi me caigo apoye mi pie derecho atras luego baje toda la derecha para intentar dar un uppercut, pero algo paso no mesentia igual, resibi doble patada en mi torso estaba empesando a perder energia. Di un izquierdo con fuerza luego de que lo esquivara di un uppercut derecho a la quijada, ese golpe medolio mas ami que a ella deseguro, recibi otra doble patada en el torso esta vez casi me perdiendo la pelea cada momento que pasaba perdia sangre la herida no sanaria rapido y no meavia alimentado, esto enpesaba a marearme y en varios momentos me desmayo.

**Kent**: M-Maldicion...

**Applejack**: Adeser un mounstruo no eras la gran cosa

**Kent**: N-NO... acabare... a-asi...

Recuerdo:  
Bueno kent te demostrare este atake el cual consiste en golpera al oponente con varios ganchos enviados directamente al craneo se llama Dempsey roll...

**Kent**: Echo!

**Applejack**: Que?

Di un uppercut izquierdo empujandola asiariba luego empese a mover mi torso, ella iba adarme un golpe con su casco delantero pero lo esquive, Avente un gancho derecho, luego un izquierdo, luego un derecho, luego un izquierdo total fueron 7 de cada mano que le avente. La derumbo mi ultimo golpe...

**Kent**: Primera caida

Me recargue en la pared del hospital esperando respuesta para que selebantara, conte.

**Kent**:1...2...3...4...5...6...7...

Selebanto lentamente

**Applejack**: Q-Que fue eso...

**Kent**: ...

Esto seponia duro logro levantarse despues de tremenda rafaga de golpes que ledi en el craneo, lo peor esque estaba empesando a perder mas energia y creo que lo que lanse horita era la mayoria de loquetenia, pero haora sabre que no morire como cobarde que mori en bataya, aunque esto no melo esperaba... merefiero a perder contra una pony.

Bino contrami a darme con su casco de lantero pero algo susedio.

Di un golpe asu estomago de masiado impactante! asta yo me sorprendi salio disparada 2 metros y escupio sangre a laves que quedo sofocada.

**Kent**:Como pero si perdi mi fuerza!

**Discordia**:(Eso fue temporal)

**Kent**: Porque temporal?

**Discordia**:(Veras cuando llegaste aqui no llegaste completo serequeria de mas tiempo para obtener todo tu poder y alpareser yego en un momento presiso, se libero un poco de tu instinto)

**Kent**:Esto se esta poniendo mejor!, por sierto creo que le eroto las costillas a ella

**Applejack**:E-Esto no a-a acabado...

**Kent**:Metemo que si, y no intentes levantarte terecomiendo que te recuestes si no quieres que tus fragiles huesos se rompan.

**Applejack**:A quien ledises fragil!

Selevanto alpareser cuida su orgullo siendo algo dura y si, lo aprecio, ella a resistido mas que esos policias machos, pero meda lastima verla en ese estado a tan atletica pony, mierda meodio por esto!

**Kent**:Sitedejo aqui pasara tiempo para que los demas vengan a ayudarte ya que deseguro estan aterrados por mi, no los culpo asique teare este pequeño favor

**Applejack**:D-Deque corrales hablas?

La cargue y la yebe asta el hospital, la recoste en la cama luego me sali, y fui aver si avia alguien especialisado en esto, pero no, todos se avian ido.

**Kent**:Rayos, no hay gente con valentia aqui.

Ella no hablaba estaba agotada por lo susedido, no sabia que hacer no estaba especialisado con estas cosas de huesos rotos mas si son de un animal, tuve que ir a buscar a alguien por la fuerza.

**Kent**:Luego vuelvo intentare de buscar a algun doctor.

**Applejack**: Porque?

**Kent**:Por que eres una peleadora dura de derotar, eres mas fuerte que 5 ponis machos eso es sufisiente para mi, no dejare que desaparesca alguien de tu nivel.

Sali del hospital para luego entrar a varias casas, las cuales si avian ponis, pero total mente aterrados en serio a la ves medaba tristesa, sali de varias casas luego fui a una casa arbol entre sin tocar, se que ella se estara de bilitando por los moretones y sus costillas rotas tenia que apurarme, cuando entre a esta casa vi que no era una simple casa, avia centenas de libros lo cual medio la idea de que esto es una biblioteca, mas la curiosidad medio, por que frente de mi estaba un dragon pequeño de color morado.

**Kent**:Que incomodo, sabes algo sobre curar heridas?

?: Que eres tu? Que haces aqui? Por que no tocaste?

**Kent**:(Esto no meayudara tendre que irme a buscar a otro lado) bueno creo que me equivoque de lugar adios

Medi media buelta para luego irme corriendo al hospital, cuando llegue no me esperaba ver a alguien mas ai, pero bueno de este mundo se espera de todo, havia 2 unicornios, 2 pegasos y 1 pony, desidi que darme atras de la puerta a escuchar un poco del asunto pero tenia mis propias preocupaciones como salvar a discordia, cuando de pronto se abrio la puerta.

**Kent**: Soy una ilusion (POKER FACE)

?: Quien eres tu?

**Kent**: Bueno antes de que se pongan feas las cosas lesdire mi nombre, me yamo Kent ustedes?

Esto fue muy incomodo mas que cuando me encontre con ese dragon en miniatura.

?: Mi nombre es twilight

?: Mi nombre es rarity

?: El mio es pinkie pie! De donde vienes? Eres extranjero? Eres un alien? Tedare una sorpresa mas tarde sabes? Eres alto! Eres un mono sin pelo?...

Me estaba iritando esa pony rosa!, la pegazo amarilla de crin rosa paresia timida y la otra me miraba con un gran desacuerdo en mi apariencia, paresiera que si yo fuera una mala persona, no lo soy LOL...

**Twilight**: Oye kent no abras visto a un mounstruo pasar por poniville?

**Kent**:eeee si, merompio mi mano y me golpeo barias veses mientras ayudaba a los demas

?:Eso espero, mi nombre es Raimbow Dahs

Dijo la pegazo azul de crin multi color

**Kent**: LOL (Tengo un amigo imaginario ya mado Raimbow Black yo diria que es mi consiensia)

**Raimbow Dahs**: ok...

**Kent**: sime disculpan...

**Rarity**: O losiento por interumpir, pero applejack quiere habalar con usted kent

**Kent**:Entendido

Pase al cuarto donde se encontraba esa pony.

**Kent**:Me yamabas? veo que te cuidaron ellas por sierto, son tus amigas?

**Applejack**: Mira kent no quiero que pases por aqui y le agas daño a alguien mas! sobretodo a mis amigas!

**Kent**:No era mi intension lastimar a alguien pero yo no asepto que me griten ami!

**Applejack**:Por que motivo asecho un escandalo en poniville!

**Kent**:Rayos ai tienes razon pude las timar a alguien pero no hubo mas

**Applejack**:La casa de twilight

**Kent**: Pues esa casa era mala! tenia que aserlo, es-es una costumbre en mi mundo

**Applejack**:aventar una piedra por una ventana y no saber si hay alguien adentro que podria salir las timado severa mente, es esa su costumbre!

**Kent**:No ni que estuvieramos locos, como este mundo!

**Applejack**:Disculpa!

**Kent**:En serio nada tiene sentido aqui! Hay ponis de colores, pegasos y unicornios, bueno eso no lo tomo tanraro se supone que esas cosas no existen es parte de una fantasia! esepto los ponis pero ellos no hablan y no tienen un garabato en su flanco, y tampoco visten.

**Applejack**: Tu mounstruo descarado! Si tuviera fuerzas en este momento te golpearia

**Kent**:Me matarias?

**Applejack**: ...

**Kent**: Si tuvieras la oportunidad lo harias?

**Applejack**: No, No temataria...

**Kent**: Como sabes que yo no e matado? podria matar a alguien haora mismo!

**Applejack**: A tisi te tendrian que llevar a la luna!

Seabrio la puerta para ver a 4 ponis furiosas!

**Kent**:No tengo por que perder mi tiempo con ustedes

Era una buena excusa ademas de que toda via seguia de bilitado aunque ya tenia todo mi poder bueno casi.

**Raimbow Dahs**: Sabia que tu eras el que havia lastimado a applejack

**Kent**: Y golpear 3 ponis

Se enfuresieron mas!

**Kent**: Y arojar una piedra a la casa de twilight (Por que dije eso? demonios!)

Fui levitado y arojado por la ventana.

**Kent**:Auch, que fue eso!

Bino rapida mente una honda arcoiris directa mente contra mi, respondi y intente esquivarlo pero ledio a mi brazo izquierdo.

**Kent**:Esto... no megusta nada!

Voltie para ver a la pegazo azul con crin arcoiris, para luego voltear atras mio a la unicornio morado.

**Kent**:2 Contra 1 no megusta ademas estoy un poco de bilitado

Fui inmovilisado, luego la pegazo aserco ami para luego agararme a golpes.

**Kent**:Demonios aaaaaaah!

Impacto en la derecha con doble patada

**Kent**:Nesesito ayu... caaaaaajjj!

Impacto en el estomago con doble matada

**Kent**: (Losiento Discordia no pude cumplir mi palabra, no puedo contra esta clase de magia)

**Discordia**:(Magia dises? te dare poder contra eso pero no nos podremos comunicar, asique asta pronto kent)

Mesentia libre, actue rapido ledi un derechazo con toda mi ira a la pegazo azul en la cara, la aturdio por un momento, y la unicornio morado ponia es fuerzo a un echizo imposible contra mi, fui corriendo contra ella para darle un uppercut derecho derribandola la manche de mi propia sangre, luego tuve que correr asia el bosque lo mas rapido posible casi callendome pero pude reponerme.

Mi siguiente objetivo ir a la casa de Cuit.


	4. Chapter 4

La compañia de un amigo...

**Capitulo 4: El viejo amigo**

No habia pasado mas de 10 minutos despues de salir corriendo de ese lugar, no podia creerlo pero apesar de pasar un dia en este lugar no me havia dado cuenta de que el programa de ponys se llamaba My little pony: frienship is magic. Ami se me iso bastante bizarro lo que isieron ellas puesto que este lugar se suponia que era para niñas por lo cual tendria que ser mas inofensivo, rayos tengo que ver programas de niñas para entender el punto de su programa, mientrastanto pensaba si estaria cuit en su casa ya que no podia aguantar mas el cansancio, 1 pelea para un boxeador es agotadora, pero 2 peleas! no soy un super hombre! ademas estuve en una batalla de 2 contra 1, no era nada pareja ya que yo no disponia de magia pero grasias a discordia haora soy imune a la magia o brujeria eso pienso, lo malo es que no podre contactarme con el telepatica mente.

Ya me encontraba serca de la casa de cuit, baya suerte que tengo estaba afuera mi rando el paisaje cuando de pronto me miro y fue asia mi para de seguro ver mi estado.

**Cuit**: Que te apasado kent!

**Kent**: Bueno no meresibieron c-como lo esperaba

En seguida cuit meayudo a meterme dentro de su casa para luego recostarme en una meza, alpareser fue asia una avitasion, mientras esperaba bi que dentro de este lugar no paresia nada mal para un burro, cuando cuit salio venia con un pegazo negro con crin gris,roja y negra, se meiso conosido este pegazo pues como havia dicho antes tenia un amigo imaginario llamado...

**Cuit**:Oye Raimbow Black sabes algo sobre curar especies desconosidas?

**Raimbow Black**: No cuit, solo a pegazos... WOOW!

Se sorprendio alverme acostado en la meza

**Raimbow Black**: Te conosco de algun lado, tu cara semease conosida

**Kent**: Que nostalgico tenia un amigo imaginario paresido a ti y con tu mismo nombre

**Raimbow Black**: Me sorprende por que yo tambien tenia a un amigo imaginario con tu misma apariensia, como te yamas?

**Kent**: Kent

**Raimbow Black**: Por celestia! eres tu! kent el boxeador!

**Kent**: Jajajaja asies Black soy kent

Hubo felisidad por el momento cuando leplatique a Black de lo susedido se enfuresio ya que el tambien era aliado de discordia.

**Raimbow Black**: Lesdare una leccion! a esas yeguas!

**Kent**:Tranquilisate por haora hay que liberar a discordia de su prision

**Raimbow Black**: Tienes razon, pero primero tetendre que ayudar con tus heridas

**Kent**: De eso no te preocupes solo tendre que reposar semanas para que mis huesos se reparen

**Cuit**: Eso seria mucho tiempo mejor tendrian que traer la piedra de la vida

**Kent**: Que es eso?

**Cuit**: Cuenta la leyenda que el que tenga rastro de esa pierda en su sangre podra regenerarse mas rapido de lo normal, eso vendria a que el primer dia que sufras una roctura no funcionara mucho el segundo dia ya estara sanando rapida mente, el terser dia que daran sicatrises y el cuarto dia no senotara nada.

**Raimbow Black**: Sorprendente! donde se encuentra?

**Cuit**: En mi collar

**Kent y Black**: LOL!

**Cuit**: Bueno haora solo espera un momento quitare una migaja de mi collar con mi picador de hielo

**Kent**: Deacuerdo

Cuit fue a una diferente avitasion esta ves.

**Raimbow Black**: Debo desir que tienes mucha suerte

**Kent**: Eso parese

**Raimbow Black**: Bueno tendremos que idear un plan para salvar a discordia

**Kent**: Bueno tu puedes volar eso seria ventaja para ti

**Raimbow Black**: Si lose, pero eperdido condision ase tiempo ya no soy tanrapido como lo hera antes

**Kent**: Eso suena bastante mal, pero a la ves bien

**Raimbow Black**: A que terefieres?

**Kent**: Podremos entrenar juntos

**Raimbow B****lack**: S-Sierto! eso seria genial!

**Kent**: Nos tomara un tiempo pero cuando pueda romper una piedra significara que yo estare listo!

**Raimbow Black**: Y cuando yo haga el sonic raimbow y tenga un cuerpaso! significara que yo estoy listo, pero para atraer a chicas

**Kent**: Jajajaja lo que tudigas Black

Cuit entro a la sala para traer un jugo azul.

**Cuit**: Aquiesta un fragmento de la piedra de la vida

**Kent**: baya es de moras?

Merei para luego tomarmelo senti el cuerpo un poco diferente, mas energetisado.

**Raimbow Black**: Como tesientes?

**Kent**: Mareado

**Raimbow Black**: Teafectaron las drogas jaja

**Kent**: Bueno me dormire un rato, no siantes comer!

**Cuit**: No as comido?

**Kent**: no carajo me estoy muriendo de hambre

**Raimbow Black**: No te preocupes ire a robar manzanas a una granja sercas de aqui

**Kent**:Lo quesea por comer

**Raimbow Black**:mmm loquesea...

**Kent**:No laverdad no

Black salio por la puerta, mientras que yo le agradesia a cuit por su gran regalo que me avia dado enserio casi nadie resibe una curasion rapida de huesos.

**Kent**: Cuit quiero a gradeserte por el regalo que me has dado

**Cuit**: No es nada, solo que tu lo nesesitaras para tu mision, asi tambien olvide prepararle uno a Raimbow Black vuelbo en seguida

**Kent**: Deacuerdo

Pensaba en muchas cosas agradables en este momento una de ellas era que encontre a mi amigo imaginario de la infansia, otra que havia resibido el regalo de alguien que apenas conosco, pero todavia sentia lastima por discordia, asique para el deseguro entre mas rapido lo vaya aliverar mejor, pero por haora falta reposar un poco luego entrenare junto a Black y finalmente salvar a discordia ese sera el plan.

**Alrato...**

Black habia llegado con una bolsa yena de manzanas y Cuit estaba junto ami con el jugo de Black.

**Kent**: Comidaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Melevante para agarar 5 manzanas y empesar a comerlas

**Raimbow Black**:Baya que si te estabas muriendo de hambre

**Cuit**: Oye Raimbow Black tomate este jugo, tambien lo nesesitaras para tu aventura con kent

**Raimbow Black**: Telo agradesco Cuit de alguna forma te lo pagare

**Kent**: Yo tambien

Todos comimos manzanas para luego irnos adormir, yo dormi en un sofa, Black durmio adentro de una avitacion y Cuit dentro de otra.

**Kent**: (Mañana sera un dia duro de entrenamiento)

Desperte bostesando luego mire por la ventana y estaba por salir el sol.

**Kent**: Que raro en el sol visualiso a una figura pero no se que sea

**Raimbow Black**: Ya despertaste listo para el entrenamiento

**Kent**: Como siempredigo, estoy listo!

Tomamos una manzana para el camino pues nosdaria hambre durante el entrenamiento.

**Kent**:Bueno mesiento mucho mejor que ayer, creo que ire a correr

**Raimbow Black**: Si, yo mejorare mi velosidad al tope!

Le sonrei a Black luego fui por el camino que haviamos ido yo y cuit mientras que Black fue a unas montañas a volar. Estaba comensando un dia casi normal para mi ya que yo anteriormente salia a correr todas las mañanas para no perder condision, medirijia a donde havia visto la ultima ves a ese espectro alpareser no havia señales de que alguien estuviese por los bosques, pero siempre hay que estar alerta por si algo pasa.

**2O minutos despues...**

Sera mejor regresar ya e estado trotando por aqui un tiempo por lo menos no apasado nada malo, mediriji a la casa de cuit nuevamente para saber si Black ya habia llegado alpareser tenia razon ya habia yegado.

**Raimbow Black**: Porfin yegaste

**Kent**:Si mequede un rato biendo un lugar

**Raimbow Black**: Que clase de lugar?

**Kent**: El dia en que yegue aqui me encontraba en una celda de madera, logre escapar por un precio mi mano derecha,(Aveses medigo por que rayos no use mis pernas? debe ser costumbre usar mis puños para librarme de algo) cuando pude librarme localise a un jabali hablando con otro jabali, no intente interactuar pues paresia que el fuese el que me tu viera como prisionero, pensaba en intentar hacerlo hablar pero mi instinto iso que lo matara cuando sali de aquel lugar para ayar un camino el cual despues de un rato una cosa extraña aparesio, paresia un espectro memiraba ami fijamente luego desidi escapar, cuando me encontraba lejos de aquel lugar desidi descansar puesto que ya no podia abansar mas estaba exausto luego ai fue cuando cuit yego a ayudarme, alprincipio dude de el pero luego de saber que havia yegado asu casa me iso confiar en el.

**R****aimbow Black**:Baya que ajitado dia no?

**Kent**: Bastante, sabes are un poco de sombra con mi mano izquierda y algunas centadillas

**Raimbow Black**: Bueno ya entrene mis alas haora entrenare mis cascos y mi fuerza

Paso el tiempo volando estabamos cansados de entrenar un poco, mañana abria mas! comensaria el verdadero entrenamiento aumentare mi fuerza, aumentare mi velosidad, aumentare mi condision y fortalesare mi cuerpo al 100%.

Cuando yegamos cuit nos tenia cosas estas fueron, pesas de 20kilos eso paresia pesar y polainas de 23kilos, esto era emosionante pero tambien muy agotador cuando las use pero con el tiempo mejorare y sera como un dia normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Deseie poder y lo obtuve, desie amigos y lo obtube ...  
**

**Capitulo 5 : El entrenamiento**

**Dia 1**

Melevante para resivir a Black tomando una manzana de la bolsa que avia traido de aquella granja que havia dicho mepuse unas vendas nuevas y salimos con emosion a entrenar, Black se fue nueva mente a la montaña mientras que yo iso lo mismo que el anterior dia.

Alrato...

Yegamos a la casa para ver que cuit nos estaba esperando con las pesas, si estaban pesadas no se como es que cuit las trajo o las iso, demoramos 5 minutos pues ya no podiamos mas con las pesas, menos Black que havia perdido segun el condision.

**Dia 2**

Levantandome de nuevo seguimos con la misma rutina de ayer en la ma ana.

**Dia 9**

Los dias habian pasado, nosotros 2 seguiamos con las rutinas de aumentar la condision hera hora de ver como nos poniamos combatiendo, Cuit nos puso a los dos a combatir aceptamos.

**Kent**: Noes por nada Black pero pego duro

**Raimbow Black**: Y yo acabo de aumentar mas mi velosidad con esas polainas

**Cuit**: Bueno que comiense el combate

**PELEA!**

Black se lanso a siami rapido pero noera tanrapido como la pegazo azul asique logre esquivarlo sepaso un poco con su velosidad todavia lefaltaba experiencia, fui rapido asia el paraluego dar yapps ariba y abajo podia ver mis movimientos pero cadesia de velosidad asique la mayoria ledaba en la cara, luego se also a riba pero di un salto para inteseptarlo con mi derecha directo a la cara asiendolo impactar contra el suelo.

**Raimbow Black**: Aaaaaaajk!

No se levanto.

**Cuit**: Ganador Kent!

**Raimbow Black**: T-Tio pegas muy fuerte auch...

**Kent**: Tefalta resistensia y mas rapides Black y ami tambien.

**Raimbow Black**: Bueno para la proxima no sera tan facil

Black fue a descansar por los golpes que le havia dado luego yo fui a correr y a fortaleser mi cuerpo.

**Dia 31**

Ya abia pasado tiempo desde que combati con Black el ya era mas rapido y tambien resistente medijo quese estampaba contra una roca para aumentar su resistensia y si lefunciono, yo no quise ariesgarme a aser eso, en cuanto ami memovia mas rapido y mi fuerza paresia impactante contra el aire, luego Cuit nos hablo para darnos algo.

**Cuit**: Bueno acaban de es forsarse estos 31 dias y lo menos que puedo darles es esto

Nos mostro un parde guantes azules y chaleco para pegazos

**Kent**: Genial! telo agradesco cuit grasias por los guantes

**Raimbow Black**: Baya cuit nosabia que tenias talento de crear cosas asi! en serio te lo agradesemos

**Cuit**: Jeje bueno sigan entrenando asi, kent golpea los arboles con los guantes para que obtengas mas poder de impacto y tu Black ajusta el traje para aumentar el peso promedio para que cuando combatas contra un oponente seas mas rapido.

**Raimbow Black**: Genial el traje... mmm noes por nada pero como consiguiste el traje?

**Cuit**: Tengo mis contactos

**Raimbow Black**: Deacuerdo

Esta ves un poco confundidos de como consiguio cuit el equipo para nuestro entrenamiento seguimos con el para probar nuestro nuevo equipo, yo fui a golpear arboles no conmucho poder no queria lastimarme, Black se programo el traje no se como rayos le explico cuit de ese traje pero creo que le aumento el peso, apenas se mantenia en vuelo.

**Dia 106**

Apasado bastante tiempo desde el dia en que yegue aqui no puedo creer lo fuerte y rapido que me evuelto, epodido destruir una roca con mi derecha! obtener esos resultados en tampoco tiempo es un milagro. Black puede que aya superado a raim... no recuerdo su nombre ase tiempo que no la veo y creo que talves lesdare una visita...

Agarre mi bolsa vieja de los jarbarios para desirle a cuit y a black que meiria a pasear.

**Kent**: Bueno tomare rumbo asia donde me acobarde ase tiempo y demostrar que soy superior a ellos(Oye esa mamada)Creo que me pase con lo quedije al ultimo

**Raimbow Black**: Asies el animo!

**Kent**: Adonde te dirijes tu?

**Raimbow Black**: A poniville este dia siempre se encuentra ai

**Kent**: Quien?

**Raimbow Black**: Una pegazo

**Kent**: Coño black espero que no estes teniendo una relacion con alguien mas por que sabes a que voy aya!

**Raimbow Black**: Todos los dias voy a ese lugar para buscar a alguna pegazo, pony o unicornio para quesea mi novia

**Kent**: Mierda acaso no podre vengarme a hora de esa villa! por que tu estas de caliente con todas!

**Raimbow Black**: Vamos kent solo e ido a ese lugar 4 semanas

**Kent**: Demonios, vamos de una ves...

Mediriji junto a Black a la villa, duramos 30 minutos en llegar caminando no queria yegar tanrapido estaba presionado por lo actual que avia dicho Black.

**Kent**: Yegamos haora exigire una revancha

?:(Ten mas respeto por las damas!)

**Kent**: Quien dijo eso?

**Raimbow Black**: Pasa algo kent?

**Kent**: Nada importante creo(No creo que haya sido discordia esa voz sono femenina y discordia no puede comunicarse con migo por el poder que me adado de inmunidad a la magia)

**Raimbow Black**: Bueno sigamos

Cuando entramos a la plasa de la villa vi algunas caras que memiraban alegres me sorprendi.

**Raimbow Black**: Oye kent, pense que eras odiado por aqui?

**Kent**: Losoy talves debe ser por el tiempo que estube ausente

**Applejack**: ni quelodigas mounstruo

**Kent**: Como me llamaste...

Resibi doble patada a mi torso.

**Kent**: Haora dan lastima tus golpes

Resibi un pequeño impacto en mi espalda me tiro alsuelo.

**Kent**:Auch, (mederivo pero no creo que me aya echo daño)

**Raimbow Dahs**: Alpareser no estaba equivocada tu eras el mounstruo de ase 3 meses

**Kent**:Lesdare un K.O a las dos!

**Raimbow Black**: Esperaaaaa!

Detuve mi golpe para luego mirar a Black.

**Kent**: Que quieres black no ves que estoy ocupado!

**Raimbow Black**:Son mis amigas!

**Kent**: Que! no mejodas!

Esto fue algo previsto demi ya que si el desia algo sobre una pegazo lo primero que semebino en la cabeza fue a esa pegazo azul y a esta pony naranja, haora tomare meditasion mental.

**Applejack**: baya baya parese que alguien nos deve una grandisculpa

**Raimbow Black**: Perdonenme chicas por lo susedido, Kent no sabe controlar su temperamento

**Raimbow Dahs**: Vaya amigo que tienes Black

Ledio a black un beso!

**Kent**:(Coño vale verga pero me cago en todo lo cagable en este maldito mundo de fantasia!) Pero como? cuando? por que?

**Raimbow Black**: Vamos dile como me golpeaste en la cara a mi y a Applejack y a Twilight

**Raimbow Black**: Las golpeaste kent!

**Kent**: Ostras! pero telo dije cuando yegue a la casa de cuit!

**Raimbow Black**: Estaba bajo las sustansias de la cidra!

**Kent**: Como carajos lo hiva a saber!

**Raimbow Black**: Tedaria un fuerte golpe en la cara en este momento! por lo que les asecho!

**Kent**: Mira Black no quiero tener problemas contigo

**Raimbow Black**: Como carajos no quieres tener problemas conmigo! por que golpeas a mujeres!

**Kent**: Mira lo que paso ya a pasado eso ya esta echo, y nose por que las golpee si eran mujeres

Me empujo y para mi sorpresa havia una fuente de agua atras de mi, me levante estaba desidido de que en estemomento lo golpearia contodas mis fuerzas pero el era mi mejor amigo, desidi irme de ese lugar.

**Kent**:(Esto es una mierda! no puedo creer como se apuesto asi conmigo!)

**Kent**:(Mevoy de este lugar ire a...)

Mediriji asta un camino quedaba directo a la montaña donde se encontraba el castillo, pero metope con un joven.

**Kent**: Eres un humano!

Esto havia comensado muy mal con mi mejor amigo en este mundo en mi contra por golpear a sus amigas, no lo culpo quien no lo haria pero sierta mente me enfuresi mucho por aventarme a la fuente si no huviera sido mi mejor amigo ya estaria muerto. Pero no iva a dejar que una mujer se interponga en nuestro camino se que tengo que volver por el ya que sin sus habilidades de vuelo y mas rapides no podria ser mas divertida el rescate sin el, Y la sorpresa que me acabo de encontrar haora con este humano alpareser menor que yo talves tenga a un desendiente por si algo me pasara ami.

En cuanto a esa voz estare atento por si la vuelvo escuchar...


	6. Chapter 6

Las habilidades de un boxeador...

**Capitulo 6: Mis amigos y Mi amor**

Despues de lo ocurido con Black me havia topado con un humano, eso me iso sentir que no hera el unico despues de todo.

**Kent**: ¿Cual es tu nombre?

?:Edwart ¿pero como es que nunca te havia visto por aqui?

**Kent**: Una larga historia...

**Edwart**: ¿Cual es tu nombre?

**Kent**: Kent

**Edwart**: Un gusto conoserte kent

**Kent**: Igual

Desprevenida mente bi que alguien que acompañaba a edwart, bueno estaba escondido.

**Kent**: ¿Quien es ella?

**Edwart**: ho una amiga

Ledijo susurando algo a edwart

**Kent**: ¿Pasa algo?

**Edwart**: ¿Que isiste para que te tubieran terror aqui?

**Kent**: ¿Quien te a dicho eso?

**Edwart**: Eso no importa dilo!

Parese que esa pegazo atras de edwart ledijo algo que paso ase 106 dias.

**Kent**: Deacuerdo...Ase 106 dias vine a parar a este sitio pero nodi una buena bienbenida a este lugar

**Edwart**: Eras tu! el mounstruo que me habian contado Twilight y sus amigas!

**Kent**: Carajo odio queme digan mounstruo otraves

**Edwart**: Pagaras por eyo!

**Kent**: Bueno veamos como golpeas...

?:No por favor no pelees con el!, era una broma lo que dije

**Edwart**: Tranquila por algo me e estado en trenando y eso era para protegerlas

**PELEA!**

**KENT_ vs EDWART_**

**Kent**: Bueno como eres menor peso que yo, no usare toda mi fuerza

**Edwart**: Calla!

Se arrojo asia mi para luego dar un uppercut, lo evadi despues di un bajo al estomago.

**Edwart**: Haaaak!

**Kent**: Espero no averte echo daño

?: Edwart!

**Edwart**: (Recuperando respiracion)No me subes times!

Dio una finta, luego gancho izquierdo lo cubri con la derecha para luego seguir con la misma mano directo al rostro, lo aturdio un poco luego me acerque directo a el, empeso a dar golpes al azar los cuales algunos me cubria y otros los esquibe, dio un gancho derecho con fuerza me agache luego apunte a su pecho di mi derecha pero no golpeandolo mas bien empujandolo, el cual cayo al suelo de golpe.

**Edwart**: ...

**Kent**: Primera caida

Se empeso a levantar.

Fue directo asia mi nueva mente el cual respondi con un yap a la frente lo hinmoviliso unos 3 segundos, le iva adar un uppercut izquierdo cuando su amiga se interpuso en mi camino.

**Kent**: Muevete!

?:No nodejare que le agas daño!

**Kent**: Como tu quieras!

Avente un derechazo con fuerza esta ves pero mi golpe se detubo

**Kent**:Que demonios!

**Kent**: Bueno... dejare a este amateur en paz

**Edwart**: P-Perdi!

**Kent**: Por falta diria yo, se imterpuso tu amiga le deves un gran favor

Medi buelta para luego dirijirme a la plaza nueva mente.

**Kent**: Maldision! cada ves que quiero con seguir a un amigo ellas me lo quitan de mi camino!

Vi a unos ponis asercarse ami.

?:Esta arestado, no intente poner resistencia!

**Kent**: Bueno veamos que tanbuenos son haora despues de 106 dias!

**PELEA!**

**KENT _vs _7 Ponis**

Uno de ellos era pegazo el cual se alzo ariba para yegar empicada asia mi luego 4 seme lansaron para inmovilisarme, esquive a los 4 al mismo tiempo quelesdi varios golpes en la cara calleron. El pegazo sevenia contra mi pero de lanada yego black y lo derribo arojandolo a un estanque los otros 2 se fueron contra black pero el lesdio doble patada seguido de una pequeña tecnica inventada de el pasando mas rapido que la luz entre los dos y arojandolos atras de el.

**Ganadores Kent y Raimbow Black**

Semeiso raro que me ayudara contra ellos pues se suponia que estaba enojado con migo.

**Kent**: Black te agradesco tu ayuda

**Raimbow Black**: Perdoname kent por lo de ase rato...

**Kent**: Tranquilo se que es tu novia

**Raimbow Black**: ¿Novia?

**Kent**: No se suponia que tu y ella son...

**Raimbow Black**: Megustaria que esa pegazo y yo fueramos...

**Kent**: Perdon por pensar en eso solo que la forma en como la defendiste me iso pensar en eso ademas del beso que tedio

**Raimbow Black**: Fue en la mejilla un amistoso saludo...

**Kent**: Aunque de un lado tambien fue mi culpa golpear mujeres, no se porque lo ise

**Raimbow Black**: Esque esa pegazo bueno... no quiero sonar cursi

**Kent**: No hay problema Black entiendo tu estado

**Raimbow Black**: Grasias Kent

**Kent**: No hay porque Black

Chocamos puño y casco

**Raimbow Black**: Y ¿algo nuevo que quisieras contar kent?

**Kent**: Si me acabo de enfrentar con alguien de mi especie

**Raimbow Black**: Baya pero ¿porque?

**Kent**: Por el mismo asunto por el cual tu me empujaste

**Raimbow Black**: Que sorpresa

**Kent**: Su nombre era Edwart

**Raimbow Black**: Edwart! tio tiene un amigo que disen que es temible por aqui!

**Kent**: ¿En serio?

**Raimbow Black**: En serio disen que tiene la fuerza de 5 cementales

**Kent**: Busque moslo!

**Raimbow Black**: S-Seguro

**Kent**: Por supuesto nesesito un rival en este momento

?: ¿Terefieres ami?

Volteamos la vista para ver quien era otro humano con vendas y alpareser de mostraba ser mas musculoso que yo me asia saver que el era esa cosa temible.

**Kent**: ¿Tienes tiempo para una pelea al estilo boxeo?

?: Asique tambien eres boxeador eso me ase pensar que tu fuiste quien ataco a edwart

**Kent**: Adivinaste

?: Tedare una leccion

Me prepare antes para pelear quitandome mi chamara y mi camiza, el iso lo mismo debo admitirlo me la quemo! con sufisico, me puse mis guantes azules luego el se puso unos rojos.

**Raimbow Black**: Oye kent estas seguro de poder ganarle, por que alpareser seve mas fuerte que tu

**Kent**: Lose meaterra su fisico pero a laves medan ganas de pelear contra alguien de un nivel mayor que el mio

**Raimbow Black**: Empocas palabras

**Kent**: Dare todo!

El se encontraba a 4 metros de lante de mi y alpareser estaba hablando con una unicornio morado seme asia conosida.

**Raimbow Dahs**: Derrotalo fred!

Escuchaba a esa pegazo azul apoyando al yamado fred, fred lesdijo que una ronda duraria 3 minutos luego abria descanso de 30 segundos una ves ya los dos listos...

Pero frente anosotros 2 aparesio un ring de boxeo!

**Kent**: Que demonios! esto es genial!

**Fred**: Perfecto

Todos: Que es eso!

Yo aligual que fred nos subimos y sin pensar mas comenso la primera ronda!

**PELEA!**

**KENT _vs FRED_**

**Ronda 1**

Nos asercamos lenta mente los dos al centro para chocar nuestros guantes luego el fue contra mi dando yaps potentes intentaba no cubrirlos por que deseguro el choque de uno de ellos podria lastimarme, uno de ellos logro darme en la cara mientras el preparaba un gancho derecho, ise roling para poder es quivarlo logro rosarme su gancho luego di un uppercut izquierdo a la mandibula, mefui a su isquierda para evitar el golpe que la mayoria suelta al aire el cual adivine estaba detras de el luego intente de aser el dempsey roll pero el lo rompio con su cuerpo arojandome unos centimetros atras para luego darme un derechazo en la cara a loq que yo tambien conteste con lo mismo dandole un derechazo en la cien.

**Fin de la ronda 1**

Regrese a mi esquina Black me puso un baril para sentarme.

**Raimbow Black**: ¿Quete parese tu oponente kent?

**Kent**: (Respirasion cansada) Fuerte! ese golpe en la cara medejo sangrando la boca

**Raimbow Black**: Telodije kent no te quiero desir algo que tu no hairas pero lodire, creo que deberias rendirte

**Kent**: Sabes que respondere amigo

**Raimbow Black**: Lo se, Lo se Kent... tencuidado con el...

**Kent**: Sigamos!

**Ronda 2**

Sali de la esquina pero al pareser el salio un poco mas energetisado que yo avento un golpe bajo el cual esquive pero mando una rafaga de yapps los cuales tube que esquivar pero me estubieron diendo algunos, despues puso su pie izquierdo enfrente soltando su derecha desde abajo paresiendo un gancho... un uppercut... que era eso! mecubri pero traspaso mi defensa dandome en la cara.

**Raimbow Black**: Keent!

Fui derrivado...

**Primera caida Kent**

**Kent**:(Estoy abajo...)

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7..._

Melevante despues de 7 para dar comienso nueva mente a nuestra pelea

**Applejack**: Ya lo tienes fred as lo por edwart!

Fue directo contra mi nueva mente fui asu izquierda pero me esperaba su golpebajo el cual medio en el estomago sofocandome luego sentia que venia su derecha a mi cien pero levante mi cuerpo arriba asiendo que el fallara luego le debolbi el golpe en la cara dandole con fuerza asiendo que el se moviera un poco asia tras, iba adarle otra derecha pero seacabo la ronda.

**Fin de la ronda 2**

Regrese nuevamente ami esquina.

**Raimbow Black**: Kent te encuentras bien!

**Kent**: C-Creo que ese seria un no

**Raimbow Black**: Demonios intenta con las fintas!

**Kent**: L-Lo intentare

**Ronda 3**

Dimos comienso a la 3 ronda con unos yapps mios de ariba y abajo algunos le atine en la cara pero no leasian mucho creo yo luego el atako con un directo lo esquive, fue contra mi luego ise una finta pero no funsiono i termino dandome un directo en la cara casi senti perder la conciensia pero me recupere luego di un uppercut izquierdo el se alejo un poco, luego yo fui asia el intente aserle una finta nueva mente directa pero fue directo amicara!

**Raimbow Black**: No sirven las fintas contra el!

**Kent**:(Medi cuenta!)

Resivi un uppercut izquierdo me levanto luego dio un gancho derecho, tirandome al suelo de lado impactando contra la lona.

**Primera caida Kent-ronda 3**

**Kent**:(Que a pasado...)

_1...2...3...4..._

**Raimbow Black**: Levantate kent!

_5...6..._

**Kent**: Tengo... que...

_7...8..._

Melevante lentamente

**Raimbow Black**: Kent! reacciona ai viene!

Vi a fred ir asia mi pero se detubo... la ronda ya havia terminado

**Fin de la ronda 3**

Raimbow Black me yebo asta la esquina

**Raimbow D****ash**: esto tiene que ser una broma! sino fuera por el tiempo!

**Raimbow Black**: Kent las fintas ya no nos ayudaran al pareser no tiene miedo de los golpes

**Kent**: Un boxeador no tiene que tener miedo de los golpes(Escupo sangre) y el defiende a algo que es importante para el

**Raimbow Black**: El apeleado por alguien

**Kent**: Por el chico con el q-que pelie... el tiene un gran espiritu...

**Raimbow Black**: El tiene amigas y amigos! pero nunca su peraran nuestra... nuestra union kent! astenido estos guantes para tu mision, y para al cansar un objetivo balioso para ti! tienes uno kent!

**Kent**: Tengo u-uno

**Raimbow Black**:Desmuestrale que nuestra amistad es mas grande kent por cuit por discordia y por mi...tu amigo el mejor de todos...

**Ronda 4**

Salimos de nuestras esquinas estaba de masiado cansado pero havia algo que meseguia apoyando y eso eran mis amigos...

Dio yapps yo pase por su rafaga luego el iso roling y tiro un gancho abajo, me agache lo mas bajo posible luego di un uppercut derecho a su mandibula luego di un uno,dos a su cara despues se fue a mi izquierda esperaba aqueme bolteara levante mi cuerpo luego cuando el venia con su gancho y se roling esquivando su atake luego dando un bajo con la derecha a las costillas.

**Kent**:Mis amigos!

Fue arojado a una esquina luego yo fui directo a el luego intento salirse pero fui a su direccion con un bajo dandole en el estomago asiendolo que sepusiera en la esquina luego di todo empese adar golpes abajo y arriba el se estaba cubriendo pero luego di un gancho derecho que dio nuevamente asu cien asiendo que impactara contra la lona!.

**Primera caida Fred**

Regrese exausto a mi esquina esperando aque fred se levantara

**Edwart**: Fred!

todos: Levantate!

_1...2...3...4...5..._

Lo apoyaban como nunca a fred

**Raimbow Black**: Kent! te encuentras bien!

**Kent**: Demasiado cansado diria yo...

**Raimbow Black**: Le diste la primera caida asi se ase kent, ya lesquitaste la confiansa a su titan

_6...7..._

Selevanto

**Kent**: (Vamos!)

Fui directo a fred para luego que el meresiviera con una finta que dio pero la ignore como el lo havia echo con migo luego ledi 2 directos a la cara despues ise roling y learoje un bajo con la derecha arojandolo a sia las cuerdas y asiendolo recargarse, pero despues de eso ya havia terminado la ronda.

**Fin de la ronda 4**

Raimbow Dahs estaba ayudando a fred a ponerse en su esquina.

**Raimbow Black**: Asi esta mejor kent! haora podras ganar!

**Kent**: Yo no ganare Black... ganaremos!

**Raimbow Black**: Kent... pues entonses... Ganaremos!

**Kent**: (Ademas de mis amigos no edemostrado algo eso es...)

**Ronda 5**

Salimos de nuestras esquinas el fue directo contra mi y yo tambien fui contra el ambos nos empesamos a golpear sin cubrirnos ni esquivar, estaba dando asaver que yo tengo algo por que demostrar! medio un directo en la cara luego yo le conecte uno en el estomago isimos un imtercambio de golpes luego yo respondi antes que el dandole un derechazo en la cara asiendolo para atras, despues el iso su tecnica! recargo su derecha para luego ir directo a mi mandibula nueva mente.

**Kent**: (Demostrare mi amor por el boxeo!)

Esquive su atake atraveso el aire luego era la hora de que me tocara ami aser mi tecnica el Dempsey roll!

Empese a aser roling cargando mi atake el se estaba recuperando de su atake fallido avento un directo pero fue en bano contra mi tecnica despues di un gancho izquierdo a la cabeza, luego uno derecho, luego uno izquierdo me arojo un yapp el cual esquive dandole un derechazo , luego un izquierdo, luego un derecho!, luego un izquierdoo! y luego...

**Kent**: Toma estoooooooo!

Di mi derecha contodo lo que tenia mis amigos y mi amor por el boxeo...

Callo al suelo esta ves dejando sangre en el aire, luego fui asta una esquina.

Esperaba el conteo, pero hubo un problema...

Yego un doctor aver su estado y dio por la pelea terminada...

**Ganador Kent**


	7. Chapter 7

Nota del autor:

Cuando ponen un review medejan una sonrisa... Grasias

Respondere preguntas

Comprender el daño que ise ...

**Capitulo 7: Prision**

Despues de la caida de fred antemi esperaba una victoria gloriosa pero fue todo lo contrario.

**Raimbow Black**: Has ganado kent!

**Kent**: Si... e ganado...

Black me ayudo abajarme del ring cuando escuche a la policia nueva mente pero con un... nose como desirlo era mayor a los ponis tenia alas y un cuerno era de color azul oscuro.

**Raimbow Black**: Maldision es la policia y la princesa luna

**Kent**: Q-Que...

?:Estan bajo aresto!

**Luna**: No intenten poner resistencia o sufriran las consecuencias!

**Kent**:C-Carajo dile que se calle que no tiene por que gritar...

**Raimbow Black**: Que ella use esa voz contra nosotros me ase sentir una basura

**Luna**: Humano usted esta arestado por el atake a la villa de ase 107 dias!

**Raimbow Black**: Pense que eran 106

**Luna**: Losiento Black pero tu tambien estas bajo arresto por ser complise del humano!

**Kent**: Escapa Black!

**Raimbow Black**: No tedejare solo

No opusimos resistencia mientras nos ponian las esposas y un saco negro en la cabeza, eso meiso saber que no querian que vieramos el paisaje jaja.

Atras del caruaje de los policias ibamos yo y black.

**Kent**:P-Perdon por meterte en esto Black

**Raimbow Black**: No ay porque, pero creo que deverian yegar mas rapido sigues herido por la pelea

**Kent**: Oigan policias c-cuanto tiempo tendremos que pasar presos?

?: Lo sabras en cuanto lleguemos

Despues de 1 hora de viaje nos bajaron bruscamente luego nos quitaron los sacos, para dejarnos ver la prision en donde nos encontrabamos antes de que luna sefuera medijo que permaneseria en la carcel 10años se me iso poco pero bueno talves los aguante.

**Raimbow Black**: Algo mas agradable no?

?: Es una prision idiota que mas esperabas!

?: Oye tu humano ven conmigo te yebare a quete rebisen

**Kent**: Entendido

**Raimbow Black**: Te esperare en una celda Kent

Me escoltaron 4 cementales al pareser era una pequeña amenaza en este mundo fueron 6 minutos al llegar a una enfermeria luego me coloque en un asiento esperando aquellegara un doctor pero de la puerta que venia salio black.

**Kent**: B-Black tambien estas herido?

**Raimbow Black**: No solo me rebisaran por si tengo alguna enfermedad

**Kent**: Entendido...

De la puerta salio una pony blanca con melena roja.

**Raimbow Black**: Hola señorita mi nom...

?: Callate!

**Raimbow Black**: D-Deacue...

?: Que te calles!

**Kent**: (Tipico en una prision...aunque nunca e estado en una, asta haora)

La doctora se acerco ami para rebisarme, medijo que me parara y me quitara mi ropa respondi a eso, me quite casi todo ecepto mi boxer.

?: Quitatelo!

**Kent**: No

?: O te loquitare yo!

**Kent**: Ha! megustaria ver que lo intentes

**Raimbow Black**: Que pasa kent por que no teloquitas?

**Kent**: Tengo mis partes personales algo asi, por que crees que no sotros poseemos mas ropa, y dormimos con ella

**Raimbow Black**: No sabia eso

?: Bueno no quiero tener el mismo problema, es la quinta ves que pasa!

**Kent**: Quinta? hay mas como yo!

?: Mas monos sin pelo si!

**Kent**: Solo nesesito reposar como uno de los suyos normalmente mis heridas son normales, nada envenenado

?: Grasias a celestia!

**Raimbow Black**: Exagerada...

?: Que dijiste!

**Raimbow Black**: Solo por que tienes buena apariensia no me hablaras asi! idiota!

Kent: (Baya que eres bueno con las damas black)

?: Bueno por haora tu mono descansaras asta que te recuperes, y en cuanto al presumido yo le are una revision en el cuarto de aya

**Kent**: Me parese bien

**Raimbow Black**: Yo! acaso piensa matarme?

?: No pero si sigues con tus tonterias no mequedara otra opcion

**Raimbow Black**: Cuales tonterias!

?: Entra al cuarto!

**Kent**: Te combiene black ademas que es lo peor que te podria pasar?

**Raimbow Black**: Lo anterior dicho!

La doctora se llevo a black a la abitacion de seguro solo lo rebisaran, pero tengo pena por el ya que lo quedijo la Doctora de que era un presumido creo que eso fue su pretexto para llevarselo, temo que lo violaran pero deberia de ayudarlo?. Me mantube en la enfermeria descansando en una camara de recuperacion.

**Kent**: Me encuentro flotando que normal para este mundo diria yo

Estaba flotando abajo de mi havia agua y arriba una especie de roca con luz no tengo palabras para explicar lo inexplicable para mi.

**Kent**: Como se encontrara black...

**4 Horas despues...**

Alguien entro por la puerta

?: Vine aver como va tu recuperacion

**Kent**: Agradable... como esta Black

?: Ese pegazo ya esta en su celda

**Kent**: Puedo preguntar cual es tu nombre?

?: Eso es muy estupido de tu parte, Por sino te abras dado cuenta mi nombre esta en mi uniforme!

**Kent**: No medi cuenta sera por que tengo un ojo inchado?

?: Pense que eras asi haha!

**Kent**: Carriuca tu nombre

**Carriuca**: Asi... me tengo que ir adios mono

**Kent**: Mi nombre es kent

Serro la puerta de la habitacion para que yo luego siguiera con mi descanzo.

**6 Horas despues**

La noche havia yegado y me preocupaba por black de como le iria en la celda con los demas presos.

**Kent**: Black espero que te encuentres bien amigo

Se empeso abrir la puerta.

**Kent**: Carriuca?

**Luna**: No humano

**Kent**: Luna... aque as venido aqui?

**Luna**: Princesa luna para ti, y vine a ver como se encontraba mi enemigo

**Kent**: Dejate de tonterias

Se enfurecio solo por decir tales palabras.

**Kent**: Que delicada

**Luna**: Callate basura!

**Kent**: Porque dirijirse ami como una basura? no le echo daño a usted

**Luna**: Pero lo haras! piensas liberar a discordia!

**Kent**: De que hablas?

Fingir algunas veses tiene que ayudarme de algo...

**Luna**: Discordia te trajo ati para que fueras su leal guardian!

**Kent**: Enserio! es poderoso?

**Luna**: Si pero es uno de las cosas mas orendas que le asusedido a Equestria!

**Kent: **Veo que no entendiste mi sarcasmo

**Luna: **No te tomas las cosas enserio verdad?

**Kent:**No (Sonrei)

**Kent**: Y que pretendes aserme ami! a caso matarme o enserarme por la eternidad?

**Luna**: Mira abominacion puedo eliminarte fasilmente haora!

**Kent**: Pero no lo haces por que terminarias combirtiendote en el?

**Luna**: Lamentablemente si, no soy una asesina

**Kent**: Tienes un objetivo?

**Luna**: Eso no te interesa!

Medeprimi cuando recorde algo.

**Kent**: Espero salir cuanto antes de aqui

**Luna**: Tanto odias la prision? no podras sopor...

**Kent**: No! mi amigo temo de que le pase algo

Se quedo callada luego salio por la puerta de jandome nueva mente solo, para luego desidir dormirme.

Estube abriendo los ojos cuando medi cuenta de que ya estaba amanesiendo vi la luz por una pequeña ventaniya.

**Carriuca**: Veo que ya despertaste kent

**Kent**: Mesiento mejor

**Carriuca**: Bueno parese que tu especie se regenera rapido!

**Kent**: Algo asi...

Sequito su gorro por asi desirle a la cosa que yebaba en su cabeza, dejando se ver un cuerno, demonios si que eperdido varios recuerdos...

**Carriuca**: Alpareser mañana podras ir a tu celda

**Kent**: Maldicion las horas tardaran mucho mientras no ago nada, no tendras algo para aserme dormir

**Carriuca**:Tengo un echizo el cual lo uso para casos de emergencia cuando se operan ponys

**Kent**: Usalo!

**Carriuca**: Como tu quieras!

**Kent**: ya?

**Carriuca**: No nose que ocurre?

**Kent**: (Maldicion recorde que la magia no funciona en mi) Tienes algun medicamento?

**Carriuca**: Si pero no lo voy abuscar tengo cosas mas importantes que aser

**Kent**: Demonios

Carriuca se fue de la camara de recuperacion de jandome solo o eso creia?. Derepente luna aparesio frente ami.

**Kent**: Ostras!

**Luna**: Humano

**Kent**: Me llamo kent

**Luna**: Kent escuche que lo que buscabas era dormir no?

**Kent**: Solo por un dia no megusta esperar

**Luna**: Entiendo

Empeso a brillar su cuerno para que luego me estuviese durmiendo lentamente se estaba esforsando para aser ese echizo, lo ultimo que dije fue.

Kent: P-Por que?...

Despues de lo ocurrido desperte sintiendome altope de energia me pregunte que abra pasado con luna y por que me abria ayudado a dormir pero eso no meimportaba, lo unico que queria aser haora es berificar de que Black se encuentre bien.  
Solo habia un pequeño problema... como me salgo de la camara de recuperacion si estoy flotando?.

**Kent**: Carriuca!

Entro enseguida por la puerta para luego verla con cara de sorpresa.

**Carriuca**: Kent!

**Kent**: Sacame de aqui!

Me sostubo de mi pierna luego me jalo para caer de espalda en el piso.

**Kent**: Auch!

**Carriuca**: Tedi por muerto

**Kent**: Como?

**Carriuca**: Estubiste dormido por 4 dias

**Kent**: Tanto( ledije a luna que solo 1 dia! ) bueno puedes yebarme a mi celda

**Carriuca**: Solo espera llamare a unos guardias para que te escolten

Asenti con la cabeza para luego esperar 5 minutos para que yegaran 4 ponis a escoltarme a mi celda. Despues de pasar por varias celdas donde se encontraban ponis sin nesesidad de vivir termine llegando a mi celda ai se encontraba black y dos humanos pero estos parecian tener una mirada desafiante.

?: Entra!

Entre a la celda para luego sentarme.

**Raimbow Black**: Kent!

**Kent**: Black!

**Raimbow Black**: Crei que carriuca todavia te estaba asiendo esas cosas...

**Kent**: A quete refieres?

**Raimbow Black**: Luego hablamos de eso, quiero presentarte a Sote y Rock

Voltie a ver a los dos uno tenia barba corta y tenia sujetado un pañuelo negro en su cabeza el otro era como de mi fisico pero el seveia mas delgado y se meiso conosido.

**Kent**: Sote... creo averte bisto en algun lugar

**Rock Finta**: Bueno como aburre esto, explicarle a un chico de nuevo pero te explicare cuando salgamos al infierno

**Kent**: Infierno?

**Rock Finta**: Asi se llama el reseso aqui

**Kent**: Que tanpeligrosos son los de aqui?

**Sote**: Oye si terecuerdo eres kent!

**Kent**: Sote amigo como asterminado en este basurero?

**Sote**: Es una larga historia luego te contare

**Rock Finta**: Por haora hay que entrenar

**Los tres dijimos**: Si!

**Rock Finta**: Idiotas...

Para el entrenamiento tubimos que usar nuestras palmas de las manos como guantaletas y Black iso lagartijas, el tiempo paso rapido ase tiempo que no entrenaba con otros, cuando sono un timbre dijo Rock.

**Rock Finta**: Aver como se comportas en el infierno kent y Black

Salimos los 4 para ver como en otras celdas salian ponis y uno que otro humano fui mos bajando las escaleras para ir alcentro y luego dirijirnos asia una salida con dos puertas dejandonos ver una havitasion enorme paresida a un desierto con arena y rayos solares havian 3 casas y un parde mezas dispersadas por la sala.

**Kent**: Esto si es un infierno

**Rock Finta**: bayamos a una meza

Fui mos los 4 a una meza pero al pareser estaba ocupada por 3 ponys y un pegazo.

**Rock Finta**: Fuera de aqui este lugar nos pertenese haora chuto, dile a tus maricas que se larguen!

**Chuto**: Cual es el problema finta no respetas las propiedades de los demas

Voltie para ver como un grupo de 4 peleaban con otros.

**Kent**: (Esta es tu idea rock... megusta)

**Rock Finta**: Bueno para que discutir con una escoria como tu, a romperles el osico!

**PELEA!**

**CLAN ROCK _vs _CLAN CHUTO**

Rock agarro a un pony del cuello luego lo solto dandole un golpe en la mandibula asiendo que este diera una mortal, Black fue asia el pegazo y el pegazo tambien iso lo mismo chocaron dandose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Sote fue tumbado por un pony que le empeso a dar golpes en la cara, otro se subio asia la meza para brincar arriba de sote pero yo di un gancho izquierdo a sus patas luego di un derechazo a su mandibula arojandolo 3 metros de la meza, Rock fue asia el pony que yo havia golpeado apenas se estaba levantando cuando rock dio un gancho derecho y empeso a dar golpes bajos rapidos asta el momento de que diera uno directo a la cabeza asiendo que se desmayara, el pegazo se recupero del golpe de black y fue asia rock pero rock dio una finta asiendo que se espantara y luego empeso adar golpes a sus alas asiendo que se fracturaran, yo fui a ayudar a sote dandole al pony un bajo derecho apartando al pony , para luego darle la mano a sote y lebantarlo.

**Kent**: Vamos sote!

**Sote**: si!

Venia el pony que havia golpeado a sote pero black lo derribo con una embestida

**Raimbow Black**: Ya casi!

Rock despues de fracturar las alas del pegazo empezo a dar bajos a su mandibula, el pegazo ya se iba a caer pero rock lo agaro del cuello y luego lo avento asia un bote de basura, un pony fue asia black dandole una mordida en su pata fui rapido para darle un gancho izquierdo seguido de un uppercut derecho lo agare de la pata para arojarlo asia el mismo bote donde se encontraba el pegazo asiendolo caer, sote fue contra el ultimo que quedaba en pie y empeso a dar yapps asiendo que el pony los resibiera, pero cada ves se le acercaba mas a sote, luego el pony dio una doble patada iso que sote se cubriera resibiendo el golpe luego el pony fue atras de sote y el pony dio una doble patada pero sote lo esquivo poniendose atras del pony para luego dar su rafaga de golpes asiendo que el pony quedara tirado sangrando mientras gemia de dolor.

**GANADOR CLAN ROCK**

**Rock Finta**: Al pareser son algo buenos

Nos reimos los tres

**Rock Finta**: Esta es la creacion de nuestro clan

**Sote**: Clan

**Kent**: Clan

**Raimbow Black**: Clan

**Rock Finta**: Si este lugar sera temporal mente nuestra meza, nuestro clan se llamara clan rock

**Kent**: Me parese bien ustedes chicos?

**Sote**: se

**Raimbow Black**: Perfecto

**Rock Finta**: Bueno pues preparense por que avanzaremos cada meza, haora solo fuimos por la mas debil!

Dando el comienso de nuevos amigos y con un objetivo en este infierno dando que esperaremos batallas contra otros y con el surgimiento de el Clan Rock.


	8. Chapter 8

El surgimiento de un grupo...

**Capitulo 8: CLAN ROCK**

Despues de dominar una meza rock nosconto de como son las cosas y que significa el infierno aqui, nos sentamos en la meza para hablar de cosas importantes yasientes en este mundo.

**Rock Finta**: Bueno novatos lesdire que en estos 3 años que yebo en prision mean enseñado de que las cosas mas ridiculas o maricas pueden yegar hacer letales para uno

**Kent**: Eso lo note cuando aparesi aqui

**Rock Finta**: Les explicare lo basico a ustedes ya que forman parte del clan

Asentimos con la cabeza

**Rock Finta**: En este infierno lo que se ase para sobrevivir aqui es formar un grupo de maricas con un lider almando ese soy yo, para tomar respeto entre los demas presos.

**Raimbow Black**: Y golpearlos tendran mas confianza en nosotros?

**Rock Finta**: Confianza? esos imbeciles no tedarian el voto avivir ni aunque lesdieras por culo

**Kent**: Se es nesesario desir groserias?

**Rock Finta**: Tienes que hablar de un modo mas dezafiante contra los demas asiendoles saber que ellos no se tienen que meter contigo niño

**Sote**: Porque no haviamos formado el clan desde un principio rock?

**Rock Finta**: Fasil, solo eramos 2 si hubieramos echo el clan tu y yo estariamos jodidos

**Sote**: Por que?

**Rock Finta**: Mas clanes tendrian pensado en acabarnos antes de que fueramos mas, si note estuviste dando cuenta estos 4 meses que llevas con migo las celdas solo se agrupan de 4 idiotas, yo no quisiera ariesgarme a lidiar con esto acada rato que tuvieramos que salir al infierno

**Kent**: Como veo los ponis de aqui son mas fuertes y resistentes que los pony-policias de una villa

**Rock Finta**: Los ponis de aqui son mas fuertes y resistentes por su experiensia en batallas del infierno, la meza en la que nos encontramos haora sera nuestra asta que algun imbecil venga y nosrete por ella

**Sote**: Rock como hasdicho anterior mente esta meza es la mas debil de todas

**Rock Finta**: Lo cual me averguenza pero es mejor tener una a notener respeto, esta mesa significa respeto ellos no nosdeben insultar si no tendrian que vercelas con los 5 pegazos mayates acargo de las cosas

**Raimbow Black**: Pegazos?

**Rock Finta**: Esos 5 estan en un nivel muy superior al de ustedes son como aguilas mira arriba black

Black levanto la cabeza para luego mirar a rock confundido

**Raimbow Black**: No entiendo como es que esas dos bellezas ecepto a esos 3 demonios... pueden en cargarse de unos matones

**Kent**: Oye black no es por nada pero esto es algo serio

**Rock Finta**: Black tu las miras como angeles de aspecto, es mas intenta hablarles

**Raimbow Black**: En serio!

Black fue disparado en donde se encontraban las dos pegazos mientras yo no esperaba nada bueno de esto.

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**: Cuando recien comenzo la historia todo sefijaba en el punto de vista de kent pero haora tambien se llevara a Raimbow Black, si merefiero a este guion abajo significara que cambia de personaje entre raimbow black y kent, Saludos a mis lectores :D

* * *

**Kent**: Oye Rock por que ledijiste que fuera a hablar con ellas?

**Rock Finta**: Para que aprenda mas cosas de que la belleza aveses puede ser un infierno

Black se fue junto a una pegazo que aparente mente no estaba muy contenta de berlo

* * *

**Raimbow Black**: Hola señorita

?: Quieres morir verdad?

**Raimbow Black**: Disculpa?

**Kent**: Black! vuelve aqui rapido!

**Raimbow Black**: Porque pasa algo?

* * *

Black resibio un golpe que lo saco dando bueltas por el aire 10 metros estaba mareado serecupero y esquivo un resplandor rojo que paso arriba de el para luego que el tomara a ese resplandor asiendo ver a la pegazo, pero resibio un resplandor azul esta vez que lo mando asia el suelo.

Fui adonde se encontraba Black.

**Kent**: Black haora saves por que tedije que vinieras

**Raimbow Black**: Nodolio como lo esperaba

**Kent**: Eso es por que entrenamos diferente a los presos de aqui anterior mente

Fuimos nuevamente a la meza donde se encontraban rock y sote.

**Rock Finta**: No teabras lastimado niño? haha

**Raimbow Black**: Son mujeres no podrian con migo si pusiera resistencia

**Kent**: Oye rock creo que nos subestimas en experiencia

**Rock Finta**: (Susurro) Mira kent yo soy mas fuerte de lo que aparente en esa pequeña pelea pero no quiero atraer a interesados

**Kent**: De acuerdo entonses no hay que demostrar nuestra verdadera fuerza

**Raimbow Black**: Bueno podemos hablar de algo mas importante

**Sote**: Cosas del clan que tendremos que aser despues de subir de nvl

**Rock Finta**: Bueno lesdire una verdad podemos derrotar a esas dos pegazos fasil mente pero segun mis planes no es buena idea, Por el momento iremos a la siguiente meza de una vez

**Kent**: Me parece perfecto

**Sote**: No se... kent teacuerdas de la ultima ves que estuvimos en el ejercito

**Kent**: Si ¿por?

**Sote**: Despues de salirnos no entrene pero fui a correr todos los dias, todavia sigo con mi habilidad de dar decenas de golpes por segundos pero creo que se a debilitado

Rock me miro fijamente y dio una sonrisa.

**Rock Finta**: Deacuerdo Kent como dises tu que te e subestimado quiero que de rotes a los unicornios de aya

Señalo una meza con 4 unicornios

**Kent**: La suerte que tengo

Fui directo a la meza de los unicornios para luego apartar a uno dando un gancho derecho luego sentarme en su lugar

?: Tu quien te ascreido cabron!

**Kent**: Lesrecomiendo huir por que sus atakes seran inutiles contra mi

Los unicornios empesaron a aser brillar sus cuernos mientras yo bostesaba, despues de 10 segundos dije

**Kent**: Terminaron?

?: Como es posible!

**PELEA!**

**KENT _vs _CLAN CRED**

Di 3 yapps bajos al mismo que le havia tirado el gancho para luego darle un uppercut con la misma mano luego darle un bajo derecho lansandolo 3 metros asia el suelo, para que luego los demas se fueran corriendo.

**Kent**: Eso es todo?

**GANADOR KENT**

Rock se acerco a mi para luego darme una palmada en la espalda.

**Rock Finta**: Exelente kent pero al pareser astraido a interesados en ti

Voltie atras para mirar a un pegazo de la guardia

?: Disculpe humano pero creo que tendra que venir con migo

**Kent**: Si...

Fui directo a donde el guardia me dijo.

* * *

**Raimbow Black**: A donde yeban a kent?

**Rock Finta**: A castigarlo

**Raimbow Black**: Por que!

**Rock Finta**: Hay que tener cuidado cuando peleas por aqui y mas si eres bueno peleando cuando eso lo encuentran en ti notendran mas remedio que lastimar al preso para que no supere su nvl

**Raimbow Black**: Hay que ayudarlo!

**Rock Finta**: No hay nada que podamos hacer, haora hay mas que esperar a que termine su castigo

* * *

Meyebaron a un cuarto con dos ponys luego me en cadenaron las manos y los pies mas el cuello, no dije nada por que deseguro sabia lo que arian con migo. Esperando el primer golpe me asotaron la espalda con un palo varias veses despues de dejarme la espalda echa pedazos siguieron por mi cara uno de ellos me empezo a dar doble patada en la cara pero ellos sabian que si meseguian atakando en la cabeza moriria despues de eso, agararon el palo nuevamente y me dieron golpes en el pecho asta que termine por escupir sangre me desamararon luego me yebaron arastrando asia mi celda con los demas.

Estaba en el suelo cuando sote y black me ayudaron a ponerme en una cama luego yo me sente en ella.

**Rock Finta**: Ves Kent no hay que demostrar poder por el momento grasias a ti haora ya tenemos la meza de el clan cred, pero horita te recomendaria que duermas

**Kent**: T-Tienes razon

Me acoste para luego desidir dormir.

* * *

**Raimbow Black**: Pobre kent

**Rock Finta**: Haora sabra cuidarse mas por aqui, para la siguiente semana que saldremos iremos a por una casa

**Sote**: Tanpronto?

**Rock Finta**: No queda de otra el infierno es de masiado caliente y los rayos solares lo son a un peor

**Raimbow Black**: Genial! por que no huimos de aqui?

**Rock Finta**: El ultimo idiota que intento escapar murio en el intento su escape fue interumpido por una barrera magica que cubre esta prision

**Raimbow Black**: Donde se hubica esta prision?

**Rock Finta**: En el palasio de las princesas

**Sote**: No podemos huir por la entrada verdad?

**Rock Finta**: Es una estuipida pregunta por supuesto que no podremos salir por la entrada!

**Raimbow Black**: Has ideado un plan de escape?

**Rock Finta**: No por el momento tendriamos que tomar mas respeto entre los clanes para que todos agamos una revelion y asi tomar ventaja de la guerra que se tomara aqui para escapar, se los acabo de explicar lo mas fasil posible ya que tendre que informarme de los lugares del castillos en este lugar.

**Raimbow Black**: Podriamos destruir una pared?

**Rock Finta**: Silo lograramos solo encontrariamos rocas y tierra, este lugar se hubica abajo del castillo de celestia

**Sote**: Creo que mejor seria dormir para contarle a kent del asunto

**Rock Finta**: Tienes razon no quiero explicarle nuevamente

Nos dormimos los 3 mientras yo pensaba en que estaran pensando de mi los demas en ponyville ya que me encuentro en un lugar tan paresido al infierno pero con amigos que es lo unico que me motiva a seguir adelante en este lugar, todavia temo que carriuca me viole, si kent supiera de esto de esto de seguro leda un infarto por que el teme a los mazoquistas.

* * *

Desperte para sentirme mejor havian desaparesido los moretones en mi cara y en mi espalda aligual que en mi pecho, al pareser rock estaba despierto.

**Rock Finta**: Nuestro clan tiene que ser escuchado por cada rincon de este mundo que celestia se entere de este clan algundia para luego hacerla caer por lo que le iso a discordia

**Kent**: Asique tu tambien lo conoses

**Rock Finta**: Porsupuesto, quien no lo conoseria

**Kent**: Hablo con migo telepatica mente a se 113 dias creo... no recuerdo la ultima ves que escuche su voz en mi cabeza

**Rock Finta**: Tedijo que lo liberaras?

**Kent**: Se

**Rock Finta**: En tonses eres su mano derecha en esto, tu tienes la hobligacion de liberarlo de su petrificasion

**Kent**: Como es que yo puedo despetrificar a discordia

**Rock Finta**: Eso es algo que no se por el momento escuche que fue enserado por 6 ponys usando unas clase de joyas creo yo

Se levanto Black diciendo

**Raimbow Black**:Las 6 manes... derrotaron a discordia con los elementos de la armonia petrificandolo nuevamente como yasia ase 1000 años

**Kent**: Sabes como puedo liberarlo?

**Raimbow Black**: La ultima ves que aparesio no supe nada de su escape creo que logro salirse solo

**Kent**: En tonses por que menesesita?

**Rock Finta**: Talves triplicaron las fuerza de su ensierro asiendo que no pueda salirse por el mismo con sus poderes

**Kent**: Puede que tengas razon en eso asique cual es el plan

Empezo a lebantarse sote

**Rock Finta**: Bueno ya que estamos todos comensare, estamos por con seguir el respeto total entre los clanes del infierno por haora ese sera todo el problema asique, comiensen a entrenar!

Nos pusimos a entrenar nuevamente con las mismas cualidades que ayer pero esta vez un poco mas fuerte, si teniamos que ganarnos todo el respeto en el infierno tendriamos que aumentar mas de lo normal nuestras habilidades el problema es que yo y black no teniamos nuestro equipo de entranamiento lo unico que tenia yo eran las vendas y mi ropa por supuesto ecepto la chamarra.

Entrenamos asta anocheser para luego recibir nuestro al muerso el cual eran manzanas.

**Kent**: A demas de estar aqui la comida no es mala...


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota:**_Quiero agradeser a darkroy por el informe que medio sobre el formato scritp en serio as salvado a mi historia te lo agradesco mucho._

_shadowblade1516 quisiera desirte que en estos momentos estoy teniendo problemas con la historia digamos que hay mucho que contar en la prision o almenos que a corte la prision no querras apareser siendo un preso? xD y recuerda que guardia que ayuda significa guardia muerto asique talves aparescas en un nuevo proyecto que estoy pensando en aser ._

_En cuanto a los demas el proyecto que hare sera de un autor por capitulo, aunque no quieran lo hare es mas estaran ai Muajajaja! todos los autores creadores de fanfics de mlp :D_

**Capitulo 9: El pasado de Kent**

Dentro de esta prisión yase un mundo arriba repleto de cosas infantiles pero aligual que en un juego llamado silent hill demuestra que las cosas mas inosentes pueden llegar a ser tu peor pesadilla en siertos casos, yo demostre actualmente en este mundo presentandome como un prisionero llevandome a combertirme en un asesino eso es a lo que yo llegare aser algundia... una vez ya este echo un asesinato intentare buscar mas y mas satisfaccion para mi, esa es una opcion la cual mi enemigo la atomado sin pensarlo para el es el camino facil, recuerdo lo que dijo.

-El mundo es una jaula de destrucción no importa a donde ballamos... nosotros destruiremos poco a poco todo!-

Esas palabras... no intentaba aser prediccion de eso pero creo que esido un idiota a atacar a criaturas sin jusgarlas, sin averme echo daño y sin motivo alguno. Creo estar conbirtiendome en ese mounstruo, cada equivocasion tras equivocasion sigo metiendo la pata... aveses me pregunto por que debo estar vivo yo, una persona de decenas en este mundo, sere recordado en mi mundo por llegar a la sima pero medecepsiona el echo de que ese mounstruo me la aiga quitado.

No soy una persona mala jamas lo fui! nunca tube la intension de matar a nadie en este mundo! yo siempre ayudaba a los demas a los pobres a mis amigos y a mi familia!, como rayos tendre que lidiar de que mate a una criatura...

Sentir el sentimiento de llorar en una celda es un error un grave error, dejemoslo claro aqui no importan tus sentimientos no tienes a nadie mas que te ayude salvo mis amigos, mientras ellos esten aqui apoyandome yo los apoyare tambien! las cosas por las que etenido que pasar son pocas para una verdadera persona que sufre pero yo deberia de mereser la muerte? eso me pregunto. Estos meses que han pasado mientras me encontraba en este mundo... comparado por lo que epasado antes de llegar aqui esto seria 10 veses menor, personas piensan que algunas veses estoy exagerando con lo de que espeor pero cuando tu vives ese momento donde eres amenazado a muerte mientras ves correr sangre conosida por el piso... me ase pensar que esto no es nada el sufrimiento que lleve antes era de masiado para mi edad, 6 años mi mente era una confusion con las preguntas simples que se hace un niño de esta edad, que pasa? por que no se muebe? por que tiene sangre? palabras estupidas y tipicas de un niño al ver tal masacre en su hogar.

Despues de el terrible suseso que tube en mi hogar fue rreportado a las autoridades las cuales dieron el echo de que se havian asesinado mutuamente, yo no tube nada quedesir me isieron preguntas raras para mi edad, al poco tiempo me en viaron a un orfanatorio el cual pase 4 años de mi vida siendo acosado sexualmente por los propios dueños de ese lugar que podia aser yo? si hablaba me matarian para ese entonses yo tenia miedo a morir, para aser melo saber perfectamente me cortaron con un cuchillo la seja izquierda asiendo la sangrar dejandome una marca calva en ella orizontal mente. Un dia un compañero por asidesirlo se arto de esto y desidio salirse grasias a tal compañero todos nos salvamos de esas personas pero el murio... fue asesinado, explico mejor... el salio de la avitasion donde nos encontrabamos y se dirijio a la salida todos nos fijamos aver que asia y salio pero havia un problema estaba serada la entrada del orfanato, empezo a gritar -ayuden nos por favor nos lastiman!- vaya explicasion que el daba a las personas de afuera, luego salio el dueño para ver por que tanto escandalo cuando salio rapida mente del orfanato a por el niño pero como era algo viejo no pudo quitarlo asique lo empezo a golpear, las personas de afuera mi raban ya al niño cuando de pronto el señor se mete rapido no sotros estavamos dentro, cuando me asome por una ventanilla con rejas que estara asiendo el niño, estaba llorando sosteniendose con la puerta que era de metal pero luego lo inesperado para mi paso el niño empezo a sujetarse fuerte mente de la puerta diria que se pego a ella y empeso a resivir una descarga asiendo que le saliera sangre por la boca, para luego que este sedespegara para caer al piso, nuevamente el dueño salio y recojio al niño.

En ese dia no hubo ningun acoso, llego la noche para que luego todos durmieramos pero yo me quedaba pensando que le abra pasado a ese niño. A la mañana siguiente diria que temprano llegaron unos policias a sacarnos a todos de ai, mientras arrestaban a los dueños y sus ayudantes por asesinato y veolacion, yebandonos a todos a un centro de ayuda amenores el cual ai no fuimos victimas de lo que havia pasado en el orfanato nos enseñaron varias cosas leer, estudiar y el paisaje y un poco de ejercicio al aire libre nos alimentaron con comida. Para luego que esta ves nos pusieran en adopcion, uno por uno fueron yendose con personas pero al pareser yo no representaba cariño para alguien... mas bien miedo...

Asi fue 1 año asta que no pudieron tolerarme mas ami asta que desidieron echarme como si nunca huviera estado ai... los dias pasaron bagaba por las calles como un bago buscando entre la basura, pero despues de examinar toda la ciudad o pueblo me encontre con un lugar donde havia hombres de verde asiendo cosas extrañas para mi edad luego un señor me vio y me hablo para luego terminar hablando con el idisiendole por lo que havia pasado en ese momento, medijo de que yo nodeberia estar vivo para ese entonses luego medijo que estaba reclutado que ese lugar en donde me encontraba era el ejercito.

En ese lugar me alimentaron nuevamente pero poniendome entrenar como alguien sin vida pero no mequejaba pues para ese entonses no representaba muchos sentimientos, en ese lugar conosi a sote mi amigo el representaba ser alguien timido tenia la misma edad que tenia yo como el no conosia a nadie nos isimos lo que nunca crei lograr jamas... amigos... Seimpre nos apollabamos el uno a el otro nos ponian castigos de tener dos ladrillos en cada mano y una sopa caliente en la cabeza que ardia, 3 años despues de eso desidimos escapar pues los dos no teniamos familia o alguien con quien cuidara de nosotros, teniamos condision para nuestra edad y fuerza asique salir, fue pan comido de noser por que havia un agugero en la pared que sote estubo ocupado rompiendo con un martillo cada dia para esto.

Despues de salir de ese lugar intente darnos paso a un camino pero el tenia otros planes.

-Kent quiero desir que estos 3 años en el ejercito con tigo fueron posibles grasias ati, por eso quiero compensarte con esto-

Mostro una villetera una bolsa con comida y una manta.

-Sote! telo agradesco amigo haora tendremos que buscar un hogar no?-

El bajo la cabeza y sonrio para luego desir

-Kent nunca cambies amigo, nos vemos despues-

-Sote...-

Fue en direccion a un camino mientras yo tenia que retirarme con las cosas a otro lugar y ese fue al bosque.

Las noches solo no daban miedo el unico miedo que tenia es de que le pasara algo a sote mi amigo, yo medirijia a un lugar lejos del pueblo ese lugar era un poco mas brillante que el pueblo de noche asique intente dirijirme lo mas pronto posible alla lo cual dure 1 dia en por fin llegar a la entrada no me importo el nombre del lugar solo en contrar algo que medijo sote eso era una vida una motivasion para seguir viviendo, al paso del tiempo una semana para ser exacto termine por en contrar un lugar en donde habian unos señores golpeando un saco con unos guantes, paresia entretenido lo que asian a sique mequede observando por la puerta de la entrada a ellos para luego fijarme en el nombre del lugar el cual desia -gimnasio madera- baya nombre pero luego yego mi curiosidad cuando un señor de adentro salio y medijo que si que estaba asiendo sentado observando a los boxeadores, le respondi que me entretenia verlos golpear el saco timida mente luego el medijo -quieres intentarlo?- dije a voz alta si.

El dia paso volando fue divertido golpear el saco aunque primero medijo que tenia que ponerme en guardia de un boxeador termino por explicarme que era eso asiendome posisionarme en ello para luego terminar el dia medijo.

-Quieres este deporte chico?-

-Si loquiero-

-Consigue dinero para inscribirte en esto-

Saque la billetera que me havia dado sote para luego darle todo lo que contenia, el viejo se quedo sorprendido y medijo.

-Estas dentro-

-Muchas grasias!-

Pero luego me havia preguntado donde me quedaria, luego ledije al viejo algo que temia.

-No tengo donde vivir...-

El viejo quedo pensando un buen rato y dijo que podria que darme con el por el momento asta que tenga 17 años luego seria mi problema el resto.

-Se lo agradesco-

Havia pasado 1 año despues de eso ya sparrineaba con otros novatos del gimnasio, el viejo que medijo su nombre se llamaba ricardo torres el cual me havia puesto a entrenamientos extremos, para que luego me diera a elegir en que peso estaria ledije que en un peso ligero como super mosca luego medio la noticia de mi primera pelea la cual yo estaba muy confiado de poder ganarla fasil mente.

Cuando el dia llego vi a mi contricante era mas alto que yo pero seveia muy delgado, nos saludamos para que luego mañana en la tarde nos enfrentaramos.

El estadio era pequeño y nos asian usar cascos de sparring para pelear, estuvieron pasando peleas asta que yego mi turno me sentia nervioso a la ves entusiasmado por pelear, nos subimos a nuestras esquinas luego dijieron nuestros nombres.

-En la esquina roja presentamos a el tornaaaaadooooo!-

-En la esquina azul presentamos a ... Keeeeeeeent!-

No me paresio buena mi presentasion por que no tenia apodo aun.

**PELEA!**  
**KENT _vs _EL TORNADO**

La campana sono nos acercamos para luego dar un pequeño toque con nuestros guantes para luego comenzar.

**RONDA 1**

Dio yapps para que luego yo respondiera asiendome atras, grave error me encontraba en las esquinas luego ricardo medijo.

-Salte rapido de ai kent!-

-Si...-

Pero un golpe meiso callar asiendome recargar en la esquina para que luego el tornado empesara a dar ganchos y bajos para luego cubrirme de ellos mientras me sacudia todo el cuerpo a golpes, asta que dio un directo derecho a mi cara asiendome caer sentado.

**PRIMERA CAIDA KENT**

1...2...3...

Me encontraba confundido como es que el me esta ganando por que sigo en el suelo.

-Tengo que levantarme!-

Melevante recargandome de las cuerdas.

Ricardo me dijo.

-No seas idiota espera a los 7 o 8 para que te recuperes mas!-

Seguimos con la pelea, el empezo a dar yapps nuevamente para que yo isiera rroling dandole un bajo el cual se cubrio para luego darme con 3 bajos a la cara, luego di un uppercut derecho el cual ledio asiendolo levantar la cabeza para que yo luego diera un gancho izquierdo a la cara para que el diera un bajo al azar dandome en la cara.

**FIN DE LA RONDA 1**

Regrese a mi esquina erido por los golpes que havia resibido para resivir un regaño de ricardo.

-Kent no seas tonto recuerda lo que emos echo cuanto te e entrenado mas que a nadie, asique dale 2 golpes en la mandibula y caera mas si ases rroling impulsate cuando ballas en direccion a la izquierda para darle un golpe en la cara luego das un derechazo con todo lo que tengas-

-De acuerdo!-

* * *

-No contare mas...-

Eso fue lo que ledije a Luna.

-Has vivido cosas trajicas kent-

-Puedo retirarme-

Ella me miro a los ojos un poco preocupada y dijo

-Si-

Sali de aquella habitasion que luna me havia echo entrar, para hablar de mi trajico pasado el cual no me importaba mucho desirselo a ella medijo que era una diosa a lo cual no me sorprende... esperaria de todo en este lugar.


	10. Chapter 10

****Deves en cuando hay que terner uno?...

**Capitulo 10: El plan**

Despues de platicar con luna sobre mi horrible pasado fui escoltado asta mi celda por 4 pegazos de elite al parecer me estaba asiendo famoso por este lugar.

-(Veo que haora reforzaron su seguridad en mi)-

Duramos 30 minutos en llegar ami celda luego los guardias me empujaron a ella.

-Entra!- dijo el guardia con despresio

- A enserío?- dije con sarcasmo

Dio doblepatada para que luego yo la cubriera con las esposas que yebaba.

-Disculpen mi actitud entro en este momento a la celda- dije hamable mente

Entre a la celda para en contrarme con Rock recostado mientras que black y sote jugaban bensidas.

-Ya me estoy aburriendo de estar dentro de este basurero- dije con apariencia aburrida

-Se pasiente kent que falta demasiado para salir de este maldito infierno- dijo rock

-Lose... algun avanse del plan?- dije de forma seria

-No e obtenido mas que poca información kent- dijo rock serando los ojos

Desidi ir a poyarme en una esquina de la celda para luego escuchar a black.

-Gane!- dijo black con orgullo

-Nesesito mas fuerza- Dijo sote sobandose su mano

-Sigamos entrenando - dijo rock estirandose

Pasaron 5 dias despues de lo susedido con luna para que yegara el dia de salir al infierno.

Entramos los 4 para ver que ya todos los presos tenian sus asientos y en el nuestro estaba bacio.

-Bueno clan bayamos a por la casa!- dijo rock corriendo asia una casa

Todos leseguimos el paso y fuimos asia la casa, mesorprendi que almomento de apenas llegar a ella no dio aviso y empezo a golpear ya a uno de ellos, su clan estaba formado por 11 presos estos eran 3 unicornios, 6 ponis de tierra y 2 pegazos asta que pude bisualizar a un... humano! este llebaba un pantalon negro y una camiza de tirantes al pareser se le beian su boxer y tenia un arete en su oreja izquierda.

**PELEA!  
****CLAN ROCK _vs CLAN LASHER_**

Rock dio un golpe sorprendente a un unicornio arrojandolo 7 metros para luego estanpar contra la pared , yo tome a dos unicornios por el cuello luego lesdi doble uppercut! -Esta ves estamos usando nuestras verdaderas fuerzas no? rock- le dije a rock -Exactamente! perra- rock dio un golpe a un pegazo que venia asia el dandole en la cara dejandolo sangrando, black sefue contra 2 ponis asiendo su tecnica secreta dejandolos inconsientes y arrojandolos 4 metros atras de él pero luego resivio un gancho derecho del humano se guido de otro gancho, pero luego sote se interpuso y dio un directo a la cara del humano seguido de un rroling para que el humano diera un gancho luego sote lediera con un uppercut izquierdo y black lediera con una estampida en el estomago derribando al humano, un pegazo venia asia sote pero rock tomo al pegazo por la pata trasera luego loarrojo asia un poni para despues aventarmelo ami y yo responder asu idea mientras yo recargaba mi gancho vino el pegazo arrojado por rock para que luego resiviera el gancho directo en la mandibula asiendolo rodar en el aire, despues raimbow fue golpeado y arrojado asia una meza que havia en la casa por un poni luego raimbow fue adelante de el pero fue derribado por un pegazo asiendolo salir por una ventana, yo respondi furiosa mente dandole al pegazo un bajo asiendolo levantar asia arriba 1 metro luego di un directo para luego tomarlo por el cuello y darle barios golpes con la izquierda, un poni se venia contra mi pero rock ledio un golpe en la cien para luego dejarlo paralizado, sote fue agarrado del cuello por un poni se guido de otro que lo derribo dandole en las piernas, solte al pegazo ya casimuerto luego tome a un poni de su cola para empezar a darle bueltas y arrojarlo asia otro poni asiendo que estos dos se estreyaran con un bote de basura para que luego se fueran corriendo, un poni tomo una silla y se la arrojo a rock y este la tomo para luego sentarse en ella.

El poni que quedaba se vio asustado de los que quedabamos cuando derrepente black dio una estanpida al poni asiendo que impactara al suelo y luego saliera por la ventana, rapidamente el humano sefue contra sote dandole en la cara luego black fue contra el humano pero este le resivio con un golpe en las costillas, luego fui contra el para luego tocar su hombro luego voltio y dije - Eres un sholo verdad?- di un gancho asia su cara tumbandolo al suelo para luego tomarlo por su camiza y levantarlo, intento golpearme pero luego ledi un bajo al estomago para que despues rock se asercara y lediera una cachetada asiendo que este se recargara contra la meza, y finalmente dijo rock - Vale madre tu clan lasher-.

**GANADOR CLAN ROCK**

Solte una carcajada por eso ultimo que dijo, luego rock tomo a lasher y lo sento en una silla mientras yo, black y sote nos pusimos a los lados de la meza sentandonos a los lados para esperar la palabra de rock.

-Mira lasher haora que tu clan es una mierda comparado con el nuestro quisiera aser una oferta- dijo rock tranquilizada mente

-Hijos de puta... cualsera su maldita oferta- Dijo lasher con sangre en la boca y en la nariz, más un ojo morado

-E estado planeando un plan que nos venifisiara a todos-

-Continua...- dijo lasher interesado

-Salir de este maldito infierno- dijo rock mirandolo directo a los ojos

Lasher yamo a uno de sus pegazos para susurarle algo luego este se fue lentamente volando por el daño que resivio, pasaron 5 minutos mas para que luego yegaran 2 grupos de presos asia la casa, black y sote se quitaron de las sillas para dejar sentar a los que se suponian que fueran los lideres de sus clanes. Uno de ellos era otro humano vestia un pantalon rojo y una camiza de botones verde avierta dejando ver su cuerpo, al parese ser es muy delgado de masiado diria yo, el otro que se sento era un unicornio con capa cafe, el es de color blanco con melena azul fuerte (Igual a un guardia de celestia pero unicornio).

-Les e yamado para comenzar un plan de escape- miro a los tres rock

- Tienes algun modo de escapar?- dijo el humano mientras bostesaba.

El unicornio dio un golpe en la meza para ser el punto de atención.

-Vaya! creen que podremos escapar con vida de aqui de este maldito infierno?... puede que tengan razón con lo de escapar pero obviamenten no muchos lo lograrian, si atrapan a uno de nosotros escapando nos daran dos opciones las cuales son estar en la carcel pero resivir palizas a diario y poca comida y la otra es morir- dijo este unicornio bajando la cabeza.

Rock se paro -Lo se... no prometemos que nadie morira en el intento pero es mejor morir a seguir viviendo de esta manera todos lo sabemos, pero detras de este oscuro lugar se encuentra un paraiso comparado con este- Rock tomo mi mano izquierda y la also -Sabemos que hay un escudo en la prisión que nos inpidira salir pero aqui tendremos nuestra solución!-

Por un momento estube algo confuso pero recorde que discordia me dio inmunidad a la magía.

- De que nos puede servir ese chico para salir de aqui?- dijo lasher.

Rock bajo mi mano para luego voltear asia el unicornio -Oye derect alguna noticia de afuera-

Derect que alpareser ese era su nombre nego con la cabeza pero luego abrio los ojos y dio una sonrisa -Sabes rock pensar en un escape haora es una muy buena ventaja y no te preocupes no usaremos a ese humano tengo un plan que no creo que falle- dijo derect yamando a un unicornio y este ledio una hoja vieja.

Comienzo dijo derect - Bueno segun este pequeño escrito existen unas criaturas yamadas metamorfos y su gobernante es un tal princessa Chrysalis que sealimentan de amor de cual quier amor- dijo este con asco -Bueno lo importante es que e escuchado que abria un ataque en la boda real por esas criaturas locual nos daria ventaja aprovechar ese momento merefiero a el dia de la boda faltan 4 semanas- dijo el regresando la hoja al unicornio.

Lasher miro a derect con confusión.

Rock suspiro- Entiendo la ventaja, serefiere a que estaran ocupados con el dia del ataque de la boda real asiendo que el escudo que protege la carcel no se encuentre por el momento, me parese un plan perfecto solo nos costaria entrenar y esperar- dijo rock ya retirandose y respondi asu retiro siguiendolo.

Derect se paro y dijo - no solo tendremos mas oportunidad sino que abra menos guardias en la carcel fasilitandonos todo a nuestro pasó-

El tió de la camiza verde dio una carcajada luego seretiro -Esto sera divertido-

El tiempo se havia acabado nos metimos a nuestras celdas y sin hablar nos pusimos a entrenar.

Cadadia me ago mas fuerte y me alejo de mi pasado el unico problema es que eperdido bastante condición me ago lento y me canzo mas rapido pero obtengo fuerza.

Sote se acerco ami yo me encontraba asiendo lagartijas - oye kent si no quieres perder condisión corre de un lado a otro, tocando un extremo de la pared luego el otro asi susecivamente- medijo sonriendo.

-Te lo agradesco mucho sote ya me estaba artando de solo ganar fuerza- luego chocamos las manos.

Que suerte tengo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Las peleas suelen ser una parte de la vida...  
**

**Capitulo 11: El mapa**

El infierno solo ocurre una ves a la semana los domingos, bueno, eso medijieron ami nose si alguien tenga diferente información sobre la fecha pero no creo que importe mucho mientras te encuentres aqui, por el momento ya hay quienes estan contando los dias para que luego llegue el dia de la boda real, en estos momentos nos encontramos entrenando en nuestra celda esperando el infierno para ver que planes tendran previstos los clanes de las demas celdas.

Haora que lo pienso puedo aprobechar el momento del escape para salvar a discordia el unico problema vendria siendo enque parte del castillo se encontrara que espero que no sea un laberinto por que me volveria loco topandome con paredes o dando circulos, asique pedire un mapa asta ese lugar si es que alguien de aqui lo tiene, mmm y ese ataque que recibira caterlot podran lidiar con nosotros tambien? espero que esa tal princesa Chrysalis pueda retener buen rato a la princesa celestia o a la princesa luna. Creo que un dios pueda derrotarnos a todos nosotros por esa razón tomaremos el mismo dia del ataque que esos metamorfos.

-Oye kent, Keny quiere peleár contigo- medijo rock mientras se alejaba de las rejas de la celda

-Conmigo? !pues aqui estoy!- ledije a rock mientras yo levantaba los brazos y apuntaba a mi cara

-Perfecto el infierno que viene tú y el pelearan atras de la casa de nuestro clan- dijo rock mientras este cruzaba sus brazos y se apoyaba en la pared.

Black se acerco ami

-Oye kent, que crees que este asiendo cuit en este momento?- Me pregunto mientra se levantaba de la cama

-Buena pregunta black, no tengo idea pero lo mas seguro es que aiga ido al pueblo a preguntar por nosotros- dije mientras asia sombra

-Espero que no lo aigan tomado como complice por saber sobre nosotros- dijo black preocupado

-En ese caso no tuvo la suerte que tu tuviste en venir a estos lugares conmigo, lo cual creo que fue un poco exagerado tomarte como complice mio si tu no habias causado nada malo- dije

Sote se levanto de la cama luego se sento en ella.

-Quien es cuit?- pregunto sote

-Es un burro que vive a las afueras de una villa llamada poniville- Le contesto black

-Grasias a el pudimos entrenar en un estado exelente por asidesirlo, pero creo que obtuvo mas habilidades de las que puede tener una persona normal, em... creo que no soy normal- dije mientras terminaba de aser sombra y me ponia a aser centadillas.

- Genial - Dijo sote mientras se paraba y seponia aser sombra.

**3 Semanas para el escape**

El dia del infierno havia llegado los 4 fuimos atras de la casa donde me esperaba keny con su clan, al momento de llegar me puse aser un poco de sombra. Lasher estaba solo sentado en una silla deseguro para ver la pelea.

Rock se puso en medio de nosotros. - Bueno esta pelea sera paresida al estilo que usamos nosotros los boxeadores obviamente boxeo pero como en esta pelea no abran guantes sera de 2 minutos asique !jodanse! y que comiense la peleá- dijo rock mientras aplaudio fuerte en ese momento yo y keny salimos a peleár.

**PELEA!**  
**KENT _vs _KENY**

**RONDA 1**

Fui el primero en dar el golpe el lo esquivo metiendose rapida mente en mi espacio para darme con un uppercut en la mandibula asiendome retroseder para que luego diera un gancho derecho luego yo isiera rrolling esquivandolo luego aventar un bajo el cual esquivo rapida mente y dio un izquierdo a mi cien asiendome caer de rodillas.

**Primera caida keny**

1...

Por un lado todo estaba en silencio y por el otro no, me tube que levantar rapida mente de mi caida a penas ponerme en pie.

Me levante para comenzar la pelea nueva mente, se fue contra mi pero esta ves fue atras de mi yo meise un lado cuando mire donde se suponia que estaba atras de mi se encontraba ami lado derecho para luego aventar un derecho el cual casi melotrago avente una contra izquierda impulsando todo mi cuerpo directo a su estomago asiendo que callera sentado y sofocado por el golpe.

**Primera caida keny**

Ledi directo en el estomago el aun estaba sentado que jandose.

1...  
2...  
3...

Estaba pensando que su fisico es muy ligero tiene ventaja en rapides pero no es muy resistente a golpes mas aun como los mios, asique un descuido suyo puede llevarlo al suelo en seguida.

4...  
5...

Selevanto fue contrami para que luego yo retrosediera a un lado pero dio un bajo el cual lo cubri pero dolio bastante, dio un gancho directo a la cabeza el cual yo retrosedi mi torso para atras asiendolo para en frente de mis ojos para que yo luego deslisara adelante mi pie izquierdo aventado un golpe a la cara el cual esquivo para que luego el diera un derechazo directo a mi cara asiendome dar una media vuelta i caer de espaldas en el suelo.

**FIN DE LA RONDA 1**

Tube suerte a que no se contara como la segunda caida, sote y black me levantaron asiendome sentar en una silla.

-Que te parese keny rapido pero fragil no?- dijo rock mientras miraba a keny sentado en la otra silla con su clan.

-(Escupo sangre) correcto...- dije debil mente.

-Resiste kent tienes que derrotarlo, aunque no tedaran nada por eso- dijo black tocandose la cabeza

-Yo creo que ganara honor y una no golpisa- Dijo sote mientras se quitaba la camiza y le limpiaba la sangre de la cara a kent.

-Dejame darte un poco de aire- dijo black para luego salir volando y traer con sigo una onda de viento que fue refrescante y me alivio un poco de mi dolor de cabeza.

-Se los agradesco- Dije levantandome para la siguiente ronda y ultima diria yo

**RONDA 2**

Me levante desidido a acabar con el dando rroling, el se fue contra mi para que luego empezara a dar yapps intentado de atinarme, era complicado esquivar sus yapps son rapidos y yo no soy tanrapido como para esquivarlos asique tuve que resibir varios golpes en el rostro, lo estuvimos llevando un rato asi asta que yo fui asta su espacio no siantes resivir un yapp mas de parte de keny, avente un gancho directo asia el pero se aparto de ai rapido para luego que viniera com potencia para dar un uppercut isquierdo seguido de un directo derecho el cual logre esquivarlo para que luego yo diera un bajo a sus costillas empujandolo un poco asiendo que se tambaleara, pensaba que esto ya iba aser el fin cuando di un yapp para medir la distancia el dio un derechazo pasando por mi golpe entrando por mi defensa y dandome directo en el lado izquierdo de micara mientras era empujado por el golpe senti como se rompia mi mandibula un poco, luego fui directo al suelo.

**FIN DE LA RONDA 2**

Me encontraba oyendo un pitido en la cabeza que no paraba.

Pero al pareser buelvo a recobrar la consiensia pero no creo que pueda hablar en este momento pero medigo ami mismo la suerte que tengo de que hay terminado como la primera ronda, Sote y black vienieron nuevamente por mi mas preocupados que de costumbre luego me pusieron en la silla.

-Diablos kent eso tubo que doler!- Dijo black preocupado por el golpe que me habiandado al terminar la ronda

-Quieres parar kent?- medijo rock agarando mi cabeza ya que estaba boca abajo mi rando el suelo

Yo solo intente negar con la cabeza y el medijo -Intenta no morir en esta pelea- dijo rock retirandose pero antes de irse mesusurro - Las fintas kent- Luego se retiro

-(Las fintas! como no lo pense el sabe de mi poder asique debe de tenermiedo a mis golpes)- Ise una pequeña sonrisa

-no salgas ya, podria matarte kent- dijo muy preocupado black

Toque su cabeza para luego dirijirle una pequeña sonrisa

**RONDA 3**

El se fue contrami para que esperara aque tirara un golpe ise lo primero di una finta el cual el cayo en ella intentando aser el ataque que me havia roto un poco la mandibula, el sequedo sorprendido por aver caido en ella asique yo di un uppercut izquierdo dandole en la mandibula luego solte un gancho derecho dandole en la cara asiendo que casi se cayera para luego ir tras el pero luego empeso a dar yapps los cuales me cubria para que luego el se fuera por de bajo de mi pero lo espante dandole una finta con la derecha asiendo que se moviera a mi derecha para que luego yo lo resiviera con un directo con la derecha asiendo que el se fuera cayendo para enfrente pero luego ise una de mis tecnicas dandole un uppercut en la boca seguido de un derechazo directo en la cien asiendo que el cayera inconsiente.

L-Lo...

1...  
2...  
3...  
4...

e lo...

5...  
6...  
7...  
8...  
9...

-Lo e logrado!- Grite alsando los brazos

10!

**GANADOR KENT**

Black y sote fueron a felisitarme y rock se puso de lante de keny

-Algo sabemos haora, keny es un marica!- dijo rock a lo cual lasher se puso areir y el clan de keny fue a tomar a keny y yebarlo a la enfermeria, pero antes de que sellevaran a keny fui donde lo cargaba su clan y al pareser avia recobrado la consiencia asique le dije -Oye keny, nesesito que me agas el favor de (Respiro) conseguirme el mapa donde se localiza discordia- dije mirandolo a los ojos - Deacuerdo kent-dijo, Chocamos las manos para que luego selo llevaran.

**3 Dias para el escape**

Me encontraba recostado en la cama pensando en keny... (Un momento... eso sono muy gay!) Todo estaba silencioso, black y sote dormian, rock se encontraba asiendo sombra, cuando de repente rock me puso en el pecho una hoja - Departe de keny - dijo rock para luego sentarse en el suelo, tome la carta me sente en el suelo tambien y pude ver que esta mostraba un camino del castillo de celestia el cual mostraba la direccion donde supuesta mente estaba discordia.

Dije en mente -(Grasias keny)- Serre los ojos para luego que dar dormido.

* * *

**Nota: **_Bueno quiero desir que ase tiempo que no subia capitulos asi que creo que tendre que tener preparada esta historia para la siguiente que sera la segunda parte de esta ya que me e tardado en subir pero por el momento subire casi uno si es que tengo tiempo._

_Silerius eres un adivino xD_

_Crimminalscam la mentable mente sí, violaron a kent..._


End file.
